Forbidden Love
by jackyyy17
Summary: After coming back from a business trip, Mara learns that Luke is back with Callista. Problems soon follow.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

by jackyyy17

Summary:

After coming back from a business trip, Mara learns that Luke is back with Callista. Problems soon follow.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Star Wars characters. They are the property of George Lucas and the wonderful Timothy Zahn. I am not making any money from these stories, I just want to give back to everyone whose stories I've ever read. Please don't sue!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was big news; every being was talking about it. The news had even made the headlines of the HoloNet. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had gotten back together with ex-girlfriend Callista Ming after almost two years of being apart.

Mara stared at the holoviewer in disbelief.

_"…and according to a source close to the couple, Luke and Callista have been together for a little over two months now. And here's the big news ladies: we have recently learned that Callista moved into Luke's apartment. It is predicted that wedding bells are soon to follow. Sorry to all you single women out there; it looks like the most eligible bachelor is taken…"_

"How could he," she mumbled to herself. Her mind was spinning into hyperdrive, trying hard to ignore what she had just learned, but the smiling image of Luke and Callista continued to taunt her. Finally, Mara couldn't take it any longer. In her growing disgust, she flicked her wrist at the holoviewer, and using the Force, turned off the offending object that was causing her so much misery.

"How could he," she yelled out loud this time. "How could he get back together with that no good, body snatching son of a Sith, after everything she had put him through?!?!"

Although the news of Luke and Callista was nothing new to Coruscant, this was the first time Mara had actually heard of them being back together. She had been out of touch for over three months, on some sith forsaken planet that was one step above being completely primitive, for another business venture for Karrde. She had only gotten back to Coruscant less than three days ago, as per Karrde's request.

That was when her whole world began to crumble around her. At first everything happened as usual. Mara requested to land and was granted her spot in Docking Bay 65, as usual. And as usual, Luke Skywalker was there, waiting for her to land, with Artoo-Detoo by his side.

Mara couldn't help but smiled at this routine. Luke had almost always made it a point to be at the docking bay on Coruscant for Mara's arrivals. This routine had started right after Luke had finally gotten out of his long bout of depression after Callista left him.

After a quick hello, light bantering, and an acknowledgement of how glad they were to see each other, Luke asked Mara if she was hungry.

Following along with the routine they had both become so accustom to, Mara took Luke up on his offer to buy dinner, and while she was securing her ship, Luke sent Artoo back to his apartment.

Luke led her to their normal restaurant, Great Pit of Cuisine, a small Tatoonie based Café. They chatted the whole way through dinner, talking about Mara's trip, or Luke and the Jedi Academy. The first indication that this night was going to be different was when Luke didn't try to convince Mara to come back to the academy to finish her training. Maybe he had just given up, but she doubted it.

After dinner, Luke escorted Mara back to her apartment. She asked if he wanted to come in and have some hot chocolate before he headed home, and Luke agreed. They entered her apartment, and drank their drinks. They were both laughing and having a good time, when, all of a sudden, Luke leaned in and kissed Mara.

The first thought that entered Mara's head was "Pull away, he's too close." Then she thought _"Just punch him in the gut. That will make him stop."_ She was going to break the contact, really she was, but for some reason Mara couldn't fathom, she gave in, and kissed him back.

The next few hours were kind of a blur to Mara, as one kiss led to another, more intense kiss and their passion and want took over. The next thing she knew, Mara awoke from a deep sleep, lying naked on her bed next to an equally naked Luke.

Panicking, Mara quickly got dressed. Then she woke Luke up, none to gently, forced the confused Jedi to get dressed, and with a quick push, threw Luke out of her apartment.

Mara had tried to busy herself with her work, trying to forget about the feelings Luke had awoken in her. Feelings she was not familiar with, and should not have been feeling at all. She figured if she could keep busy, she wouldn't have to deal with the feelings at all. Mara kept herself secluded from everyone and everything, focusing only on her work and never once leaving her apartment.

Today, however, after being on Coruscant for three days, Mara finally got bored enough to turn on her holoviewer and let her mind think about something other than work. Then, right in front of her face, was the old/new couple smiling at her, mocking her.

Now Mara was sitting here, in her living room, feeling angry, used, and another feeling she could almost identify as hurt. HURT???? Mara didn't get hurt, especially not over some dumb Jedi Master. But it still didn't matter, Luke had played her, and she was stupid enough to fall for it. She didn't know who she was angrier at, Skywalker for playing her or herself for buying it. .

Looking down at the remote, still clutched tightly in her hand, Mara chunked it at the wall as hard as she could, and was satisfied at the resulting hole it had made in the wall. She tried to clear her mind but her anger was moving in fast. One thing was for sure, though, she had to get away from Luke, or she would do something she would regret.

Usually, she would just prep the Jade's Fire and leave, but Karrde had assigned her here for some reason, so she wouldn't go anywhere until she got instructions otherwise. Going over to the holocom, she dialed Karrde's number and waited until his familiar appearance came into view.

All business as usual, Karrde started to talk. "Hello Mara. How is the report coming along for your recent trip?"

Trying to look much calmer than she felt, Mara answered, "They're coming along fine. I should be finished with them in a day or two. I trust you got the summary, then?"

"Yes, I got it. I have to say, that sounded like some wild time. I look forward to reading the report in full."

"I should be receiving the last reports from my crew soon. After I review them, I will get it to you as soon as possible." Mara hesitated, but then asked, "Karrde is there anywhere you need me to be right now, other than Coruscant?"

"I need you to stay put for the time being. There is supposed to be an important meeting coming up that I want you to attend. But may I ask why you would like to leave?"

"Okay," Mara said avoiding the question. She didn't want to stay trapped Coruscant, but she would not plead with Karrde to reassign her. She would not appear desperate, no matter what the cost. Besides, it couldn't be that hard to avoid Luke.

"Mara?" Karrde's voice broke into Mara's thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Sorry." She hoped he wouldn't press the issue. Mara really didn't feel like explaining anything.

"Okay," Karrde sounded skeptical. He gave her one last look, trying to read her face, but continued. "I'll contact you when I find out more about the meeting. Get me the report soon. Karrde out."

With that, the holocom went blank and Mara was left alone with her own thoughts. Maybe sleep would help her.

She was just about to go to her bedroom when the holocom started to beep. Mara turned around to answer, but on an impulse decided whoever it was didn't need to talk to her. She knew it wouldn't be Karrde, so she just let the recorder pick it up.

As she heard Luke Skywalker's voice start to speak, Mara was glad that she did.

"Mara, are you there? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last two days. We need to talk about the other night." His voice sounded almost frantic. "Please call me back as soon as you get this. Mara, please!" He was almost begging now. "I need to explain." That last part was almost a whisper.

Mara's stomach felt weird. She couldn't explain it. She wanted to talk to Luke, but every time she thought about him the image of his and Callista's faces appeared in her mind, and she became angry again. Anger was good. Anger she could deal with. Mara continued her way into her bedroom.

She threw herself onto her bed. "This is going to be harder than I thought, and Skywalker is not going to make it any easier."


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love 

Chapter II

**Luke's Apartment**

Luke had messed up BIG TIME, and he knew it. Sighing, he turned off the holocom and sat down on his couch.

Callista had left him over two years ago. At first he felt dead inside, and had settled into a deep depression. But Mara had been there to save him, as always, and had pulled him out of his misery.

That's essentially when his feelings toward Mara started to change, making his life more complicated. It seemed she was always on his mind, no matter where he was or what he was doing. But all they had was a friendship, he constantly reminded himself. There could be nothing more.

Still, Luke missed her whenever she was gone. He quickly made a point to know every time Mara was back on Coruscant. "I'm not stalking her," he would tell himself, but he still somehow always knew when she was coming. Luke had even made it to the point where he would to greet her at the landing pad. Then he would somehow always convince Mara to go with him to grab something to eat. This had become their comfortable routine. He enjoyed his time with Mara, there was no denying that.

Then, just as suddenly as she had left, Callista came back into his life. He was happy to see her. Luke thought he would never see Callista again, so when she showed up, he was almost ecstatic. He had loved her, after all, and knowing that she was safe took a load off his mind.

Luke's mood soured, though, when Callista decided to pick right back up where she left off, as if she was never gone. After only two weeks back, and much to Luke's surprise, Callista moved into the spare bedroom in Luke's apartment, while he was at an "important" meeting Leia insisted he just "had" to attend.

During the meeting Leia had helped Callista move in. Leia had made it apparent, when Callista first showed up, that she was none too happy at the woman for what she did to Luke. However, now it seemed that Leia was just happy for Luke because his love was back. If Leia only knew…

No, Luke knew things would not be good if Leia found out that he didn't love Callista anymore, especially if she knew that Luke was falling for Mara. Leia respected Mara and her abilities, but he also knew Leia didn't really care to be friends with the formal Imperial assassin who threatened to take her brother's life, all those years ago.

But still, Luke couldn't bring himself to kick Callista out. She was happy living here, happier than when they were together the first time. This was kind of strange when Luke thought about it. Before, Luke had tried to show Callista how much he loved her at every possible opportunity, but now he was doing everything in his power to ignore her.

Still, things got worse. Callista started sleeping in Luke's bed, and now she was trying to seduce him. He had always avoided her advances, so far, but Luke didn't know how much more he could take. He was human after all. "Why can't I just throw her out?" Luke asked himself constantly. "Why can't she just get the hint and leave herself?"

Then, to make things even worse, Mara chose to come back, and Luke finally gave in to his temptations. He hadn't meant to kiss Mara, and had definitely never planned to bed her. But when she kissed him back, he lost all conscience thought. Now that the deed was done, the price was being paid, and it was high.

Luke had to think. He needed to talk to Mara, but she had made it very clear that she didn't want to talk. She had even cut their force link. Luke felt horrible. "How can Mara just abandon me like that?" He asked aloud.

Luke was abruptly cut from his thoughts when Callista sat next to him on the couch. "Hey Luke, what's on that wonderful mind of yours?" Her voice became sultry. "You're not thinking about me are you?" She tried to nibble on his earlobe.

Luke stood up, breaking the contact. "Actually, I was just about to leave. I got a call from the NRI asking if they could see me. I was just sitting here trying to figure out why." He got a puzzled response from Callista, and he quickly added, "I should be going. I've kept them waiting with my musing long enough."

He turned to leave, almost tripping over his astromech droid, R2-D2, in his haste to make it to the door. The little droid went into a series of angry beeps.

"Sorry about that Artoo." Luke said.

Artoo beeped again.

"Yes, yes. I will watch were I'm going."

Artoo beeped a question.

"No, Artoo, you stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Luke went out the door. Just leaving Callista made him feel better. Having nothing better to do, Luke started to walk to a nearby park. About halfway there, he changed his mind and decided to stop by the bay where his X-Wing was held at. For some reason tinkering with his hands always help him ease his mind.

Luke tried to contact Mara one last time on his comlink. After no response, he gave up. At least working on this ship would keep his mind off his problems for the time being.

As he began to take the X-Wing's stabilizers apart, Luke realized that forgetting would be harder than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love

Chapter III

"Argh!" Luke said frustrated, crawling out from within his X-Wing. He glanced up at a nearby chrono. "O-one hundred hours. Man it's late. I should probably go home." Luke started picking up his tools. "Although, I could think of a million other things I would rather do," he added sarcastically to himself.

The hanger was an eerie quite. When he got all his things together, he left the hanger, and slowly made his way back to his doom. "Hopefully, Callista will be asleep when I get home." He knew Callista was determined, but she was probably getting worried that he hadn't come home yet. This thought made Luke feel bad. He may not love Callista anymore, but he didn't want to worry her either.

The Imperial Palace was still buzzing with activity, even at this hour. The lobby was fully of people celebrating a party or something. Luke, wanting to avoid any contact from anyone, shielded his presence and headed to the turbolift. Pressing his level, he started his trip up.

_Ding! _The turbolift doors opened and Luke shuffled down the hallway. He arrived at a door, only to realize that this wasn't his apartment, or even on this floor. Luke didn't live here. But Mara did.

Mara's apartment was several floors below Luke's own apartment, in the smaller, cheaper rooms, which consisted of a living room/kitchenette and a bedroom with a bathroom. Luke had once commented that she needed a bigger apartment, but Mara made it clear that her little one bedroom apartment was more than she needed.

Luke stood by Mara's door for quite some time, still shielding his presence, until he got the nerve to knock. Luke waited for what seemed like an eternity, but nothing happened.

Dropping his shields, Luke reached out through the Force to see if Mara was even there. To his surprise Mara's presence through the Force, for the first time since the ordeal happened, was open to him. "I thought she was shielding from me." Luke smiled. Maybe Mara had forgiven him. With renewed courage, Luke found the buzzer to Mara's door, and pushed it.

Through their bond, Luke felt Mara touch the Force and identify her visitor. Then with a jolt of recognition, her shields slammed up, and Luke was left feeling strangely empty. He reached out to her again, but it was no use.

Almost desperate to reach her now, Luke started banging on her door, and buzzing her buzzer. Still nothing. "Mara," Luke called out to her.

"Pardon me, young sir, but may I help you?"

The voice startled Luke. He had been so busy trying to get through to Mara, that he hadn't even felt the older human male's approach. Luke turned to acknowledge the man. "I was just trying to… I was just leaving."

Luke studied the older man in a ratty old blue bathrobe. He was slender in build, and the wrinkles of his skin and silver in his hair reflected that of age. It was Mara's neighbor Jimmery Poreg,

Luke also noticed fatigue in the man eyes. He had probably woken Jimmery up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. The time must have escaped me." Jimmery gave Luke a knowing look, and Luke couldn't help but add, "That's probably why my friend won't open her door."

Luke had run into Jimmery once before, one night after walking Mara back to her apartment, but they were never formally introduced.

Jimmery started to laugh. "And I thought I was bad. Young man, if you're having a hard time remembering things now, just wait to you get older. It only get's worse with time"

Luke couldn't help but smile. "It's been a long day. But, considering the time, I should probably get home and go to bed." Luke turned to leave. "Good night sir."

"Goodnight, young man. Oh, by the way, don't forget where you live."

Luke glanced back at Jimmery but he was already gone. He quickly made his way to the turbolift and presses his floor.

This time Luke was on the right floor, but still he stood at the door, not wanting to go in just yet. "Please let Callista be asleep. Please let Callista be asleep."

Slipped into the apartment, Luke was greeted by darkness. He quietly headed his room, using the force so he wouldn't bump into anything in the dark, when a shrill beeping sound stopped Luke.

"Shh Artoo. Be quiet," Luke hissed.

Artoo-Detoo, who was plugged into his power supply, regarded Luke's request before going into a series of scolding beeps.

"Don't worry Artoo. Everything's fine. Honest. The meeting just took longer than expected, and then I got caught up on the way home."

Artoo, still not happy with Luke's answer, continued to scold him. "Look, I'm sorry Callista got worried."

"_Beep, Beep_."

"Yes I know she can be annoying…"

"_Beep_."

"Look Artoo, I don't want to wake Callista up either, so be quiet. Ok?"

This time Artoo beeped a soft acknowledgement, and Luke headed to the bedroom. Callista curled up, asleep on his bed. Luke grabbed his night clothes and went to sleep in the spare bedroom.

Passing through the living room, Artoo beeped a soft question.

"No Artoo, nothings wrong. I was just going to sleep in the spare bedroom tonight. Callista is spread out on the bed, and I don't want to wake her," Luke said, closing the door behind him.

----------------------

Artoo-Detoo, left alone in the living room, unhooked himself from the power unit. He went to the master bedroom. Callista was on her side of the bed. His master had had enough room to sleep without waking her. Luke was avoiding Callista. That much, R2 was sure of.

Oh, well. Artoo never really liked Callista, even in the beginning. Before she came back, Artoo reasoned that his Master had been falling for Mara. But then again, what did a droid know about humans?

Artoo rolled out of his master's bedroom door and went back to charge again.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Love

Chapter IV

The room was unusually dark. Despite the lateness of the hour, Coruscant was always lit up with lights. However, the room was still too dark.

The lone occupant of the room sat on a bed staring off into space. He was lost in an oncoming depression, which was all too familiar. Luke had tried sleeping, meditating, but nothing seemed to work. The only thing he could do was to stare. Stare, and think of her. Mara had become embedded in his mind. Everything reminded him of her; especially the shadows dancing on the wall. "Mara was a good dancer," he reminisced.

It was ironic how things seemed to work out. At first Luke was depressed when Callista left him. Now, after he had finally moved on, he was depressed because she was back and ruining a friendship that meant the world to him. It seemed that Callista could always find a way to depress him.

Luke settled into a restless slumber at the break of daylight only to be woken up minutes later, when Callista crawled into bed and snuggled up behind him.

Luke tried to lay still. He didn't want Callista to know he was awake. Hopefully she would just fall asleep, and he could leave. Callista had other plans on her mind. She brought her hand to his stomach and started tracing little circles on his bare skin. Her hand started a downward path.

Luke gasped. In the dim light, Callista smiled. "Good morning, Sleepyhead," she huskily said. Luke twisted around, his pale blue eyes meeting her grey, desired-filled eyes.

"Wha…What time is it?"

"Shh, don't worry about the time. We still have a few hours before we have to 'wake up.'" She kissed his shoulder blade, and then added, "Let's put that time to good use."

This was starting to affect Luke, no matter how hard he tried not to. He had to get away. "Actually," Luke managed to escape her grasp and roll to the end of the bed, "I have to meet a friend this morning. I should really start getting ready."

From the expression on Callista's face, he could tell that she was disappointed. She crossed her arms and pouted, "Why so early, Luke? Can't it wait till later on?"

"They have to go off planet as soon as clearance is granted. I need to talk to them before they leave. It is urgent."

"Okay, fine. But if I didn't know you any better, I would think that you are trying to avoid me," she said jokingly.

Luke didn't answer. He just walked toward the 'fresher. Of course he was trying to avoid her, but not for the reason she thought. She would always hold a piece of his heart, that's why he couldn't just kick her out of his house. But his feelings for Mara were becoming stronger and stronger everyday.

That was why he had to go and meet that friend. Luke knew that Mara would blast off planet, first chance she got, especially after what had happened last night. He had to stop her.

Luke finally made it to Mara's apartment. His heart ached when he reached out through the force and found it empty. He had lost her, he just knew it. Luke's legs collapsed and he sat in the hall.

-------------------------

As the lift doors closed Mara sighed with relief. She had missed Luke, just barley, but she had made it. She was strangely relieved, yet saddened at the same time. She wanted to talk to him again so bad. To see his smile, hear his laugh. But then, she always remembered how he had used her, cheated on that body snatcher with her, and the pain intensified. She was falling for Luke and she couldn't stop it.

She had known that he would show up in the morning, especially after last night. Luckily, she had made it out before he could come by. She wouldn't have to talk to him today, after all."

Mara made her way to her office in a new building Karrde had just recently bought. The building was highly secretive, and only Karrde, Mara, and a few other high level employees knew about it. Hardly anybody was there, and Mara was able to make it to her office without any interruptions.

Mara sat down at her desk, and started looking over the datapad containing the report on the latest trip she had gotten back from. Whoever had written this thing didn't do a very good job. Some of the information was wrong and the grammar was horrible.

"I've had enough," Mara grumbled after several hours of fixing stupid mistakes. She slammed her datapad down in frustration. "Someone is going to pay for this," she vowed.

Gathering her stuff, Mara left the building, intent on going to her apartment. "Luke should have given up by now."

Mara started on her way home, but her mood hadn't gotten any better. She needed to work out her frustration. About midway home Mara had made up her mind. She backtracked a little bit and headed to the local gym, a gym where she and Luke had often practiced their lightsaber skills.

Mara was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice an all too familiar presence. By the time she did, it was too late. Luke had already spotted her, and was coming her way.


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Love

Chapter V

"Kriff," Mara knew she was stuck. There was no way to make it to the exit without running. Luke was approaching too fast, and Palpatine had taught her never to run away from problems, but to face them head on.

"Mara, I'm so glad I caught you." Luke hastily walked over to her, drawing stares from a few beings scattered around the gym. "Do you have a minute? We really need to talk." Luke was stumbling over his words, she realized_._

"There's nothing to talk about, Skywalker," she said maliciously. Turning on her heal, Mara started to walk away. Luke caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Don't touch me." She jerked her arm away.

"Look Mara, I'm sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you…to ruin our friendship. You have to believe me." Luke's voice was thick with emotion.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Anger laced her voice, but she was wavering. She had to leave now, before she did something stupid. "It's over. It meant nothing, so drop it. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Mara started to leave again.

"Mara, wait. If you don't want to talk, we don't have to. But you came here to use the gymnasium, so you should stay. Don't let my being here run you off."

Mara glared at him, and he quickly added, "Maybe we could spar? I could use the practice."

"Skywalker, I don't have to put up with..."

"Please."

It was barely a whisper, but Mara felt the words stab into her heart. She froze just for a second. "All right, fine!" Realizing her mistake too late, she added, "But only to spar. Nothing else. No talking, nothing."

"Thanks, Mara." Luke looked relieved and Mara couldn't help but grimaced.

-------------------------------

Lightsabers blurred as blue and green light whirled in an intricate dance. They connected creating a turquoise hue, and just as quickly drew back apart.

Mara was in attack mode, while Luke blocked her, successfully parrying her every strike, but never attacking her. Mara needed to work off her anger. He would let her attack him.

Mara went into a series of strikes, brings her saber high, and then jerking the blade downward for a low cut. In smooth stokes, Luke blocked the blows.

They set a rhythm of chop, slash, parry, and block, but Mara grew tired of this simple play, so she went into more aggressive maneuvers again. On one parry, Luke swiftly brought his saber overhead to block Mara's thrusts, and successfully caught her blade, forcing both to the side.

Mara was disappointed that Luke was getting the best of her attack, so she started to pursue Luke even harder. She was constantly attacking and forcing him to give more and more ground. Their lightsabers were moving so fast, it was hard for the observers to even distinguish between the two blades.

Mara was getting more confident in her fighting. She had managed to force Luke to back up closer and closer to one of the side walls of the gym. She had him know.

Just when Luke was about to hit the wall, he caught one of Mara's blows with his saber and twisted causing Mara to follow suite.

Before she knew it, Mara was blocked up against the wall. Drawing on the Force, she did a back flipped over Luke's head. He caught her blade in the air, and knocked Mara's lightsaber out of her head.

Mara lost her concentration and landed smack on her butt. "Sithspit!" she cursed. She was embarrassed that she could lose her concentration like that.

"Here, let me help you." Luke offered his hand, and Mara actually took it, rubbing her butt as she stood. Looking around at their spectators, her expression soured, and they quickly turned away and acted busy.

Breaking into his "teacher" mode, Luke asked, "You lost your concentration on the Force, didn't you?"

Mara blushed and brushed wayward hair, which had escaped her braid, away from her face. "You just got lucky."

"Well, I could show you a trick you could use to better utilize the force. It would help you split your concentration so you can do the back flip and fight at the same time."

Mara smiled. "Sure, why not."

Luke took Mara's hand and led her to a nearby bench. They sat down cross-legged on the mat and Luke closed his eyes. "Draw on the Force and follow my lead."

Mara reluctantly closed her eyes and drew on the Force. She found Luke's presence, and followed. It was so easy to just get lost in his warmth and guidance. It was way too soothing. Realizing what she was thinking, Mara slammed up her innermost shields, only allowing him as little as possible.

Through the Force, Luke showed her how to focus the Force more freely. He showed her how to split her Force presence on several things at once. It was the most amazing thing, and Mara couldn't wait to try it out on him later.

-------------------------

When they emerged, an hour later, Mara felt Luke's forehead touching hers. Tingles shot through her body. She jerked her head away, to see Luke smiling at her. Blast that Jedi!

"You wanna try it now?" Luke asked.

"Maybe later. Mediating took a lot out of me. I guess I see now why you're always stuffing your face,"

They both laughed. "Well, how about we go and get something to eat."

She stood up and grabbed her gym bag. "Only if you're buying." She smirked and disappeared inside the female's locker room.

Luke was ecstatic. She wasn't leaving. He jumped up and sprinted to the male's locker room. Mara never took long getting cleaned up, and he wanted to make sure he was waiting for her when she got out.

----------------------------

In the locker room, Mara contemplated what she had just done. "I knew it! I knew I should have left before we could spar. Now I have to go out and eat with him. Why couldn't I have just told him no! Sithspit! How can he always do this to me?"

Mara undressed and hoped into the shower stall. Her mind wandered to that night, and she couldn't but imagine what Luke was doing just a few rooms over. Just the thought of him in the shower put butterflies in her stomach and made her more determined than ever to avoid him.

Chapter V

"Kriff," Mara knew she was stuck. There was no way to make it to the exit without running. Luke was approaching too fast, and Palpatine had taught her never to run away from problems, but to face them head on.

"Mara, I'm so glad I caught you." Luke hastily walked over to her, drawing stares from a few beings scattered around the gym. "Do you have a minute? We really need to talk." Luke was stumbling over his words, she realized.

"There's nothing to talk about, Skywalker," she said maliciously. Turning on her heal, Mara started to walk away. Luke caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Don't touch me." She jerked her arm away.

"Look Mara, I'm sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you…to ruin our friendship. You have to believe me." Luke's voice was thick with emotion.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Anger laced her voice, but she was wavering. She had to leave now, before she did something stupid. "It's over. It meant nothing, so drop it. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Mara started to leave again.

"Mara, wait. If you don't want to talk, we don't have to. But you came here to use the gymnasium, so you should stay. Don't let my being here run you off."

Mara glared at him, and he quickly added, "Maybe we could spar? I could use the practice."

"Skywalker, I don't have to put up with..."

"Please."

It was barely a whisper, but Mara felt the words stab into her heart. She froze just for a second. "All right, fine!" Realizing her mistake too late, she added, "But only to spar. Nothing else. No talking, nothing."

"Thanks, Mara." Luke looked relieved and Mara couldn't help but grimaced.

-------------------------------

Lightsabers blurred as blue and green light whirled in an intricate dance. They connected creating a turquoise hue, and just as quickly drew back apart.

Mara was in attack mode, while Luke blocked her, successfully parrying her every strike, but never attacking her. Mara needed to work off her anger. He would let her attack him.

Mara went into a series of strikes, brings her saber high, and then jerking the blade downward for a low cut. In smooth stokes, Luke blocked the blows.

They set a rhythm of chop, slash, parry, and block, but Mara grew tired of this simple play, so she went into more aggressive maneuvers again. On one parry, Luke swiftly brought his saber overhead to block Mara's thrusts, and successfully caught her blade, forcing both to the side.

Mara was disappointed that Luke was getting the best of her attack, so she started to pursue Luke even harder. She was constantly attacking and forcing him to give more and more ground. Their lightsabers were moving so fast, it was hard for the observers to even distinguish between the two blades.

Mara was getting more confident in her fighting. She had managed to force Luke to back up closer and closer to one of the side walls of the gym. She had him know.

Just when Luke was about to hit the wall, he caught one of Mara's blows with his saber and twisted causing Mara to follow suite.

Before she knew it, Mara was blocked up against the wall. Drawing on the Force, she did a back flipped over Luke's head. He caught her blade in the air, and knocked Mara's lightsaber out of her head.

Mara lost her concentration and landed smack on her butt. "Sithspit!" she cursed. She was embarrassed that she could lose her concentration like that.

"Here, let me help you." Luke offered his hand, and Mara actually took it, rubbing her butt as she stood. Looking around at their spectators, her expression soured, and they quickly turned away and acted busy.

Breaking into his "teacher" mode, Luke asked, "You lost your concentration on the Force, didn't you?"

Mara blushed and brushed wayward hair, which had escaped her braid, away from her face. "You just got lucky."

"Well, I could show you a trick you could use to better utilize the force. It would help you split your concentration so you can do the back flip and fight at the same time."

Mara smiled. "Sure, why not."

Luke took Mara's hand and led her to a nearby bench. They sat down cross-legged on the mat and Luke closed his eyes. "Draw on the Force and follow my lead."

Mara reluctantly closed her eyes and drew on the Force. She found Luke's presence, and followed. It was so easy to just get lost in his warmth and guidance. It was way too soothing. Realizing what she was thinking, Mara slammed up her innermost shields, only allowing him as little as possible.

Through the Force, Luke showed her how to focus the Force more freely. He showed her how to split her Force presence on several things at once. It was the most amazing thing, and Mara couldn't wait to try it out on him later.

-------------------------

When they emerged, an hour later, Mara felt Luke's forehead touching hers. Tingles shot through her body. She jerked her head away, to see Luke smiling at her. Blast that Jedi!

"You wanna try it now?" Luke asked.

"Maybe later. Mediating took a lot out of me. I guess I see now why you're always stuffing your face,"

They both laughed. "Well, how about we go and get something to eat."

She stood up and grabbed her gym bag. "Only if you're buying." She smirked and disappeared inside the female's locker room.

Luke was ecstatic. She wasn't leaving. He jumped up and sprinted to the male's locker room. Mara never took long getting cleaned up, and he wanted to make sure he was waiting for her when she got out.

----------------------------

In the locker room, Mara contemplated what she had just done. "I knew it! I knew I should have left before we could spar. Now I have to go out and eat with him. Why couldn't I have just told him no! Sithspit! How can he always do this to me?"

Mara undressed and hoped into the shower stall. Her mind wandered to that night, and she couldn't but imagine what Luke was doing just a few rooms over. Just the thought of him in the shower put butterflies in her stomach and made her more determined than ever to avoid him.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to personally think everybody who has reviewed so far. Thanks: jess, **Jedi-lover, Mara look-a-like, Zonoma, baby blonde, Jedi-lover, Jaira, AgiVega, River Hobbit 216, LittleFreda**, and **missredkat.**

I am so sorry that I haven't been thanking everyone properly, but starting with this next chapter I will try to thank everyone more individually. But I have kept everyone waiting a little to long for the next chapter, so without further ado, here is chapter 6.

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter VI

Mara came out of the locker room and looked cautiously around. If Luke wasn't out yet, she would try to make her escape.

No such luck. Mara spotted him right away. Luke was sitting down on a bench, waiting for her. He stood up, his somewhat long, damp dark-blondish hair sticking to his forehead, and walked toward her. She could tell he wasn't trying to look anxious, but his quick, causal, glances toward the woman's locker room gave him away.

Mara walked reluctantly over to meet him. She could feel his gaze drift down her body, getting a good look at her attire. She was wearing a tight white tank top that clung to her body revealing her soft curves, and a black pair of formfitting trousers. She felt her body get warm, and she blushed.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Mara interrupted, "We went straight into fighting, and I never had a chance to change into my workout clothes. So now the only clean clothes I have are these."

"Well, we could always stop back at your apartment…"

"No!" Mara quickly answered. It was an innocent jester, but Mara couldn't help but remember what happened the last time Luke was over at her apartment. She didn't want that to happen again.

Luke looked at her quizzically for a minute. "Okay, then off to eat. Any suggestions?"

"Hum, we could always go to that nice little restaurant next to the Senate complex."

"You mean Lé Per-Fin? Mara that place costs a fortune."

"Well, you do better. You ARE the Jedi Master."

Mara was smirking and the thought fluttered through Luke's mind just how beautiful she looked when she wasn't frowning. He playfully pushed her arm and said, "How about Car'ulorn's _Kavsrach_?"

"Is that the little Twi'lek restaurant Corran was talking about?"

"Yep, sure is."

"Okay, let's go check it out."

-----------------------------

Luke sat across from Mara, studying their surroundings. The restaurant was very crowded, mostly with Twi'leks, but other species were scattered around.

They had chosen a booth in a shadowed section in the back, on Mara's suggestion, so they would have a little more privacy.

They sat quietly, waiting for the food to come. Luke had ordered ribenes and Mara ordered the day's special, marinated mynock strips with vweilu nuts.

The food arrived and they started to eat. Finally Mara broke the silence. "You know we came all the way over here to a new restaurant, and you still order the same old thing. Where's you sense of adventure?"

"Mara, I happen to like ribenes. Why mess with a good deal?"

"Well at least try some of the mynock." She shoveled a heaping spoonful up, and waved it in his face. "It's good, Farmboy, try it"

Luke reluctantly took the spoon from Mara and took a bite. "Muhff," he said as he shoveled the rest of the offered food into his mouth. "It is good."

Mara smirked, "See? Told you so," Mara said smugly. "And they taste so much better then the ration bars I've been eating."

"Anything tastes better than ration bars..." Luke's thought started to drift, and then, as what Mara said sunk in, Luke asked, "Ration bars? You say that like that's the only thing you've been eating lately."

Mara blushed slightly, or at least it seemed to Luke that her cheeks had a little red tint to them. But, then again, it was dark where they were sitting.

"Well, you know I can't cook, and I've been too busy to order out. They just seemed like a quick rational choice."

Luke watched Mara stir some of the food around her plate. She had worn her hair down, and it cascaded around her head, hiding only a little of her face. She looked absolutely beautiful. Luke's heart sped up as he remembered just how beautiful she was on that night, as she screamed his name in passion. Not farmboy, or Jedi, or Skywalker. Just Luke.

The memory stirred something up in Luke Skywalker, the man, not the Jedi Master. Shaking his head, he tried to control his quickly inflaming body. He slammed up his shields, so no stray thoughts would leak to Mara. If what he was thinking leaked out, he was sure she would leave for good.

Mara glanced up and Luke spoke before she could question him. "So how long are you going to be on Coruscant?" He was surprised at how steady his voice was.

"You mean, how much longer do you have to try and seduce me again till I leave?"

"What?" Luke asked. He had heard what she said, but he wanted to make sure. Damn, she had caught some of his thoughts.

Mara studied Luke for a minute. "Nothing, it was nothing." She started playing with her food again. "I have some business to attend to and then I'm outta here."

"How long will…"

"How am I supposed to know?" Mara snapped as her head jerked up to give him a deadly stare.

Her features softened, and she flushed. This time Luke was sure of it.

"I'm Sorry. I just don't know yet. Karrde should be sending me more information soon."

"It's okay, Mara. Oh, by the way, I met your neighbor Jimmery last night."

"I know. All the noise woke me up," Mara said, sourly.

Luke was not deterred by her tone. "He seems nice, but a little out of the loop, if you know what I mean. He didn't seem to know who I was."

"Oh and the whole galaxy is supposed to know, and adulate the great Luke Skywalker. Forgive him. He probably didn't want your head to swell any bigger and pop off."

Luke slammed his mechanical hand on the table, clattering the dishes. Anger threaded its way into his voice. "Mara, you…" He realized his mistake, glanced around at all the fleeting looks the other patrons were giving him, and sheepishly slumped back down. Oh, just great, now shell leave for sure_._ Luke glanced over at Mara who was smirking at him. "You think that's funny?"

"Well, you were the one who insisted on keeping a low profile here, and now I think you've got everybody's attention except that one." She pointed to a gluttonous Twi'lek who was steadily shoveling the food from his neighbor's plate. "Good job." She laughed.

"It's not funny Jade." He smiled though.

"So, what were you doing at my house so late anyway?"

"I was working on my X-Wing. The rear stabilizer wasn't working right, so I took it apart."

"Really," Mara asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it took longer than I expected." Luke glanced at Mara. Her face was expressionless, but he could see tension in her body, almost like she didn't believe that was why he was up that late. He shook the thought away, "What about you? Did you ever find those speed enhancements for the Jade's Fire?"

"You mean the A8 Proto-type module enhancers that supposedly boost the ship point six past lightspeed? Yeah, I found them alright, but they're a little to pricy for me, and I'll have to save up some credits if I want to get them. They're outlawed by your New Republic government, and the guy who's selling it wants an arm and leg because of that.

"Those kind of guys always do."

Mara's jade green eyes met Luke's and his stomach turned a little. She was so gorgeous.

"Are you happy, Luke?"

Luke considered the question. Of course he was happy. He was here sitting with Mara, she was still on planet, they were talking, they hadn't had to big of an argument this time, of course he was. "Yeah Mara, I am. Why do you ask?"

Mara didn't answer. Instead she scooted her chair back and stood up. "Excuse me for a minute. I need to go to the 'fresher." Mara walked away.

Luke sat staring at the empty spot Mara had just vacated. _What was that all about?_

The beeping of his comlink broke his gaze. He fumbled in his robes to find it and clicked it on. Before he could even say anything Callista's voice spilled out.

_"Hi, Luke. Where are you at? How was your friend?"_

"Fine, Callista. What do you want?" _Ah man, why did she have to call?_

"_Just to hear your sexy voice and to tell you that I love you."_

"Look Callista…"

_"And to tell you that Leia called and invited us to dinner tonight."_

"Well decline then. I…"

_"Can't, I already told her we'd go."_

"Then call back and cancel."

"_But she said it was important."_

"Callista…" Luke was getting angry. Why did she have to make things so difficult?

"_Luke, she sounded serious. We really need to go."_

"Okay, fine. We'll go." _Maybe that would shout her up_, Luke though. Callista squealed in joy. _Or not._ "I'll be home in an hour. Okay?"

_"Actually, it needs to be sooner than that. Leia said be there at fifteen-hundreds."_

Luke looked at his chrono. It was just past fourteen-hundred already. "Fine, I'm on my way."

_"Okay, honey. I'll see you soon. Love you."_

Luke cut the comlink off. "Yeah soon," he mumbled under his breath. Mara was still in the 'fresher. "What's taking her so long," he wondered aloud.

He sighed, and signaled for the waiter. A pale blue skinned Twi'lek waiter appeared.

Luke paid the waiter. Mara still wasn't out, and Luke wasn't sure how long he could wait. Finally he came to a decision. "Hey, could I leave you a message for the woman who was here with me?" The waiter nodded, and he continued, "Tell her that I had to go, and that I'm very sorry. Also tell her, I'll see her soon." Luke started walking off, before he stopped and added, "Thanks," and disappeared.

-------------------------

**In The Ladies 'Fresher**

Mara stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her unruly, meretricious hair came down past her shoulders and hid her uncomely face. Her jade green eyes were a dull, with unshed tears. The figured started back at Mara, almost as if it seemed to be mocking her.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry," She chanted, as if saying these words would help.

"She's prettier then me. Blond hair that's not blinding, grey eyes which aren't too sharp. Ha, she's even taller then me. No wonder he likes her more then me." Mara sniffled one last time. Gaining her composer, she wiped moister from below her eyes and splashed her face with water. She dried her face, and staring at her reflection one last time, Mara exited the 'fresher.

As she neared the booth she overheard him talking to someone. She immediately froze. Was that Callista?

_"…we'll go." *high pitched squeal.* "I'll be home in an hour. Okay?"_

_"Actually, it needs to be sooner than that. Leia said be there at nineteen hundred hours."_

_"Okay fine, I'm on my way."_

_"Okay, honey. I'll see you soon. I love you."_

Not wanting to hear anything more, Mara deftly walked out the restaurant and went to a deserted, nearby ally. Her heart was starting to ache, and her breath was coming in short, laborious gasps. "He loves her, not me." And for the first time that Mara could remember, she cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Love

Chapter VII

Luke paced around Leia's living room as she outlined yet another function she wanted Luke to attend.

Callista was sitting in a chair off to the side with her knees to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. She wasn't helping any. Luke wanted nothing to do with the function but Callista kept saying, "That would be fun," or "Luke and I would love to go." He was starting to wish she would just leave the room.

Leia sat on a couch in the middle of the room. Han was in the kitchen arguing with C-3PO, his and Leia's protocol droid, over how to prepare the evening meal, and the children were in the play room with R2-D2 and Chewbacca.

"Leia, you know how much I hate going to these things. Can't you get someone else to go?"

"Luke, come on, this will be fun," Callista chirped. "We would get to dress up and show everyone how good we look as a couple."

"Luke, I need you to go. This function is very important to the New Republic, to me," Leia said in her best lovingly sister voice.

"I just don't see why I have to be the one to go. Can't you find someone else to go instead?"

"Han and I will be there."

"So why do I have to go?"

Han stuck his head around the corner, "To keep me company." He grinned. "Oh, and despite Threepio's best effort, supper's ready."

"We'll talk about this after supper Luke," Leia informed him.

"Fine," Luke pouted.

"Good." Leia started up the stairs to the children's playroom so she could get them washed up for supper.

"Hey Sis, I'll go get them."

"Good luck." She smiled mischievously at Luke and followed Han into the dinning room.

Luke made his way to the playroom, and walked in to find toys scattered everywhere. Chewie was in the middle of the room, holding Jaina and Anakin in the air, and spinning them around.

Jacen, the first to spot Luke, ran to him, and grabbed his leg in a fierce hug. He pointed to his brother and sister and said, "They're nuts."

Anakin noticed his uncle, and screamed, "Hey look, Uncle Luke, I'm flying."

"Yeah," Jaina chimed in, "We're flying."

Chewie stopped his spinning, and put the two children down, and headed out the door, to give the children some time alone with their Uncle.

Jaina and Anakin staggered a little, but finally found their equilibrium, and attached themselves to Luke's other leg.

"Hey, you're knocking me down," Luke laughed, as he playfully made his way down. The children jumped on his lap, and he started tickling them all. They laid on the floor, laughing and trying to catch their breath. It was all too rare nowadays, that Luke got to spend time with his niece and nephews.

He sat up. "Hey kids, your Dad said its time to eat. So you all need to go wash up."

The youngest, Anakin, sat up and looked at Luke. "But I wanna play with you, Uncle Luke. Please!"

Luke smiled at the pleading in the little boy's eyes.

"Yeah, please," the twins piped in.

"We will play after supper. Right now it's time to eat, and I don't think your Mom would be happy if you missed it."

"Yeah, and Dad would be mad if no one was there to start the food fight," Jacen added with an impish glint in his eyes.

Jaina laughed, and got up. "I'm telling Dad," she yelled, sprinting out of the room.

"Wait Jaina," Jacen got up and ran after her. "I was just joking!"

Anakin watched in amusement as the twins left, and turned his attention back to Luke. "She's still here, isn't she?"

"Who, Callista?"

"I don't like her, Uncle Luke. She scares me."

"Come on, little one. She won't bite."

Anakin, not missing a beat, asked, "Then how can she eat?"

Luke laughed, and picked up the little boy, well he wasn't so little anymore. They went into the 'fresher to wash up, and made their way the dining room.

Everyone was already sitting down at the table when Luke and Anakin arrived.

"Sit by us," the twins shouted in unison. They had left a chair in-between them empty. The only other empty spot was next to Callista, and Luke sure didn't want to sit there. But he didn't want Anakin to have to sit next to her either.

"How about you let your little brother sit there, and I'll sit by you next time?" Luke asked.

The twins didn't really have a choice, as Anakin sat down before they could say anything. "Okay Uncle Luke," Jaina said a little let down.

Jacen glared at Anakin. "You promise, Uncle Luke?"

Luke held up his hand, "I promise." He said as took his place by Callista.

-------------------------

Leia watched as her brother sat down, and couldn't help but notice him tense as Callista took his hand. That was weird. Luke wasn't acting like his normal self, and she couldn't shake the feeling that Luke had more on his mind than the function she wanted him to attend. She made a note of it, and promised herself she would ask Luke about it later.

C-3PO shuffled in, carrying the main course of the meal, Nerf stakes with Teltiar noodles and steamed charbote roots.

Leia watched as Luke scooped a little bit of food onto his plate, far from his normal helping. _"He's not eating much,"_ she thought. _"Now I know something's wrong."_

Callista, on the other hand, was stuffing food into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Hey Kid, what's up?" Han asked as he watched Luke pick at his food, lost in thoughts. "Not hungry?"

"I actually ate before I came here. I was visiting a friend," Luke replied, wistfully.

"Um hum. I almoth hath to com and dwag him home," Callista threw in, with her mouth full.

"Ah!" Han replied as Luke flinched.

"But Uncle Luke, if you don't eat, you won't get dessert." Jaina added in a concerned voice.

"Ya and dad makes good desserts," Jacen threw in.

"How about I'll take some dessert home, and eat it later?" Luke asked.

"Well, okay," the twins said doubtfully.

Leia also noticed that her youngest son, Anakin, was strangely silently, as well. He sat there, playing with his steamed charbote roots. He hated them, but then again, most every being, besides Corellians, hated the soggy vegetables too, and Anakin always did take after her side of the family.

The twins, on the other hand loved the vegetables. They slurped them down, just like Han was doing over at the end of the table. Oh well. If that was the only bad habit they picked up from their father, she could live with that. At least they were eating their vegetables.

Leia turned her gaze back to Luke. He looked more distant than ever. Something was definitely up with Luke. Now if only she could only figure out what.

---------------------

After supper, Luke disappeared with the children, into their playroom. Callista was about to follow. "Why don't you stay in the living room with us, Callista. Let Luke and the children play alone. The Force knows it's been far too long since the last time he's played with them." Callista opened her mouth to protest. "Oh come on. Let them have fun."

"And besides, we're not that boring yet," Han added in.

Callista looked like she was going to protest, but decided not to. She reluctantly sat on the couch, and started to flip through the holo-projector, not saying another word.

"Social one, isn't she," Han whispered to Leia. "I'm outta here. Me and Chewie, we're gonna go in the other room, where its more stimulating." He laughed and disappeared around the hall.

Leia sat on the loveseat and watched the holo-projector. "So, how do you like living in Coruscant?"

"It reminds me of back when I was a youngling back at the Jedi Temple. Coruscant really hasn't changed at all. Still as busy as ever."

"That's the truth. How are things going with you and Luke?"

"We're fine. He's been busy lately, but it's nice to be there to welcome him home, if you know what I mean." She gave Leia a wink.

"I'd rather not, thank you. He is my brother by the way."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

They sat in silence and watched the holo-projecter.

After a little while, Luke came back down the stairs. Before Leia could say anything, Luke spoke. "Goodbye Leia." He gave Leia a quick hug, and headed to the door.

"You don't want to stay for a little while?"

"Sorry sis, I just want to call it a night. I didn't much sleep last night, and I'm tired."

Callista stood up, walked over to Luke, and wrapped her arm around Luke's waist.

Luke stiffened again.

Leia was about to protest, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Han giving her a 'drop it for now' look. She hadn't even heard him come back in.

"See ya kid."

Leia sighed in defeat. "Goodbye brother. Callista."

When they were out the door, Leia turned to Han. "You noticed it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, something's up with him."

"You think its Callista?"

"Could be. She did abandon him for over a year. If I were him I would be cautious too."

"There is tension between them, but she seems fine. I'll just drag it out of him tomorrow."

"I wouldn't interfere."

"I don't."

Han raised his eyebrow. "You're the one that moved her in. Did you even have Luke's permission?"

"He didn't mind. He loves her."

"Does he?"

Leia had to stop and think. "Luke acts like he is in love when he's alone, but I see none of that when they're together."

"Well, whatever you're thinking, don't."

"Well I have to invite him back over. I still have to give him the details about the convention. And if something else comes into the conversation, well…" She gave him a lopsided grin and used his line, "Besides, it's me."

Leia left Han standing there at the door, mouth slightly ajar, and headed to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here is the bonus. It isn't all that long (just to warn you all) but it is here.

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter VIII

She poured the contents into her glass and gulped it. The liquid burned all the way down. With each swallow, she tried to numb the pain. She poured another shot of the Dodbri whiskey.

After Mara left the restaurant, she went straight home. She decided that a shot of liquor would help calm her storming thoughts, but the only thing in her cabinet was the bottle of the whiskey. It wasn't even that good, as most cheap liquor weren't, but it was the only thing she had on hand so it would have to do. The first shot burned all the way down but the fire in her throat felt a lot better than the hurt she felt. She decided to take another shot. Before she knew it an hour had passes along with half the bottle.

Mara swallowed the shot. She stumbled over to her living area to sit, but fell down short of the couch and thudded to the floor. She sat there and swirled the bottle around, watching the brown liquid splash against the sides. "Bottle, bottle you'll never do me wrong. Not like Luke has." Just the thought of Luke Skywalker brought back the pain. She took a swig from the bottle. She would drink till the pain was gone, or till she passed out. Either one sounded appealing to her, as long as she didn't have to think of him.

She stayed on the floor, leaning against the couch for a long time. She had lost track of time about half a bottle ago. She was lost is blissful nothingness, watching her furniture sway from side to side. A piercing beeping finally broke her of her bliss. "Wha.. Whoooosssse thheee?" The beeping continued. "Shuuuuut up!"

Mara used the couch to pull herself, still clutching the bottle. She took two uneasy steps before she fell to the floor again. She crawled to the holocomm station, the source of the offending noise. "I'llll kill yaa!" she threatened. The noise stopped. "That'll teach ya."

Satisfied, Mara crawled toward her bedroom. She made it to the entryway of her room. Draining the last bit of the bottle, she pulled herself up on shaky legs. She tired to walk to her bed, but gravity was getting the better of her. In a fast stumble, Mara collapsed onto her bed and passed out.

------------------------------------

The first thing Mara noticed when she woke was a pale blinking light in the other room. She slowly rose to a sit a felt a pounding headache.

_What had happened last night?_ She grunted, and laid gingerly back on the bed, trying to kill the pounding in her head, and ignore the flashing light. But even through closed eye lids, the light still continued.

Mara finally got enough strength to drag herself out of her bed, and make it to the living room. The light was coming from her Holocom, indicating a missed message. "Funny, I don't remember the com ringing last night."

She made her way, carefully toward the machine.

About halfway there, Mara tripped over something on the floor, and went down, hard, with a thud. Her already horrible headache was rapidly becoming tenfold, and Mara let the darkness take her.

When Mara finally came too, the room was cast in the light from the sun. Mara's headache was still there. She sat up, and examined the object to her distaste. The lone Dodbri Whiskey bottle, drained from its contents, lay on the floor, almost mocking her.

Mara picked up the bottle, and turned it around in her hands a few times. She hadn't meant to drink the whole bottle. She had gotten weak. She had let Luke get to her, and then against her better judgment she had tried drowned her sorrows in the bottle. She hadn't even taken Palpatine's death this hard.

"Damn him!" Mara yelled at the bottle, as if it could change things. "Damn him and damn that body-snatching son of a Sith!" She threw the bottle to the wall, and it shattered in the same spot were she had thrown the remote, just days before.

Mara cringed at the sudden noise, but was satisfied, if only a little, at the resulting mess it left on the floor. She got up, and went to find the painkillers in the bathroom. Taking a few more than called for, Mara passed out on her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Love

Chapter IX

Mara awoke several hours later feeling much better in spite of her current situation. She did not remember much from the previous night, but from her awkward position on the bed, lying horizontal to the headboard, she could tell it hadn't been good.

She remembered Skywalker. Yes, they had sparred and then gone out to eat. And the call from Callista.

_So he loves her_. "Well, it could be worse."

Tediously sitting up, Mara stretched her sore muscles, and got her first glace at the nearby chrono on the nightstand. "Kriff! It's already past lunch."

Stumbling out of bed, and walking on uneasy feet, Mara made her way to the fresher. She turned on the real water shower, and glanced at her haggard appearance. Her face was pale, her eyes dull, and her hair knotted and frizzy. "I can't let Skywalker get to me like this."

Mara stripped off her wrinkled clothes and threw them into the hamper. She stepped into the stream of hot water, and instantly her muscles relaxed. For a moment everything seemed to fade away, carried up with the steam. For a moment, Mara was at peace. It was just her, the swirling steam, and the hot water stinging at her skin.

-------------------------------

Mara made her way into her kitchenette. She shuffled through her cabinets, looking for something, anything to eat. There was nothing.

"I really need to get some more food in here," she mused. Fiddling in a drawer, Mara found her stash of ration bars. She pulled out one labeled Beebleberry and peeled off the wrapper and took a bite.

"Oh great. New and improved. Now with flavor," she said sarcastically as she tossed the wrapper in the waste bin.

Mara cleaned up the mess from the shattered whiskey bottle before she made her way to the holo comm station. She pushed the blinking button to check the messages. The first few were simple, mostly dealing with the report and the details that were fixed or added.

"Good, maybe I won't have to fire anybody after all."

The next one was from Karrde:

_Mara, comm me as soon as you get this. I have finally acquired more information on the meeting. _

_I know you don't want to hear this, but they have changed it into a convention, and you really need to attend it. We are counting on you Mara. _

_Call me when you get this._

_Karrde out._

"Oh great. That's all I need at the moment. I'll call you back later, Karrde," she said as the last message started.

Luke's image appeared. "Oh great, now what does he want?"

_Mara, I'm so sorry about last night. I had to go meet Leia all of a sudden. There was no way to back out of it. You know how she is…_

So it wasn't just to go home to be with Callista. For some reason this new found bit of knowledge made her feel better.

_Anyway, let me make it up to you. Can we meet today somewhere? We need to finish our talk. And I could also use you help with a matter that is… Well, I just need some advice._

His image faded away, and Mara felt an unexplained sadness at seeing it go.

Using this emotion, before she could change her mind, Mara keyed in Luke's number. It beeped twice before Luke answered.

"Skywal…"

Mara cut him off. "Starfield Park. One standard hour. Don't make me wait." She cut the connection before Luke could say anything.

"Karrde can definitely wait, now." With that, Mara went back into her bedroom to get changed. Now if only she could figure out what to wear…

----------------------------------

Luke paced nervously around some benches at Starfield Park.

He had left Mara the message early in the morning, and he had begun to think that Mara was once again ignoring him. But when he finally got her brief and somewhat terse call, he dropped everything he was doing, which mostly consisted of making Callista think he was busy, and headed straight for the park. Of course both Callista and R2-D2 tried to slow him down, asking twenty questions, trying to figure out where he was going, but he successfully avoided every single one. He hated treating his little droid that way, but he really didn't feel like talking to either of them. Not when his stomach was twisting in tight knots like it was. Not with everything at stake with Mara.

Mara… _What was taking her so long? She should have been here already._

Luke stopped pacing, and stood dead still as a feeling dread and hurt overtook him. "She stood me up." His chest grew heavy, and he felt a sudden urge to cry. "How could she have stood me up?"

Luke glanced down at his chrono. Only thirty minutes had passed. Good, she wasn't late yet. But why did time suddenly seem to stop?

Luke started pacing again. He was still nervous about meeting Mara, but at least she hadn't stood him up…Yet.

"Stop thinking that, Skywalker," he chastened himself. "Relax." He gathered his emotions in. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace._ Yet, all he could think about was Mara, and what he was going to tell her when she finally showed up.

But what was he going to tell her? That he loved her? Did he love her? How would she react?

There was a very good chance that she would probably either put a blaster bolt neatly between his eyes. Or even worse. She could blast off planet, and he would never see her again. Frankly, the first option sounded better to him.

But the question still remained. Did he love her?

He certainly felt very strongly for her. That was more then he could say about Callista.

Callista… "I have to get rid of her…"

He sat down on the bench as shame threatened to overtake him. How could he say that about her. He had loved her and now he was just going to toss her aside like she was nothing?

_She did the same to you. _A little nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him. "It's not the same," he argued out loud.

"Talking to yourself, Farmboy?"

Luke jumped in surprise. His eyes shot open to find the perpetrator but he already knew who it was. Mara Jade was standing in front of him, smirking. He blushed. He couldn't help it. Mara just had that effect on him.

"You're late," he managed to say.

"I'm ten minutes early," she countered coolly.

Luke glanced down at his chrono to confirm that she was right once again.

"Are you going to let me sit, or will I have to leave already?"

"No, wait!" He said frantically and scooted over so she could sit.

"Hey, relax Farmboy." She smirked at him, and sat down. "I was kidding."

Yet again, Luke felt his cheeks warm at his outburst. How could she always do that to him. _Way to overreact, you idiot. It was just a joke. _

They sat on the bench in silence. The nearby trees rustled as a soft wind passed between the leaves and caught a few strands of Mara's golden red hair. She was so beautiful, sitting there staring at the leaves. But Luke also noticed that she sat as far away from him as she could while still sitting on the bench.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Mara asked. "You said you needed some advice?"

Luke detected a nervous tension in her voice. She was facing him now, but he could see no emotion on her face.

Luke studied her, try to get a read of her emotions. There was nothing. This was his friend. They had known each other for years. Granted there were a few rocky years, with her wanted to kill him and all. But that was long ago. He had never had this much trouble talking to his friend, but she wasn't just a friend anymore, Luke knew. Somehow, and without any warning, she had become something more. Luke dug deep inside himself to gather his courage. He had to tell her how she felt. She deserved to know.

"Mara, it's just… I think that… Mara, I think that I'm falling in love with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter X

"It's just… I think that… Mara, I think that I'm falling in love with you."

Mara's mouth fell open as she started at Luke. For once in her life she was speechless. She finally managed to get out, "You what?" It wasn't harsh, or sharp like Luke expected it would be, but instead almost shocked.

She got up off the bench and started pace. She refused to make eye contact with Luke. "No, Luke," she bit out at him. "You don't love me." She threw her finger at him in accusation. "You love Callista!"

"Callista? Mara, I…"

"Yeah, Callista. You know, that body snatcher you're living with. You love her. You're living with her crying out loud." Her face was etched with anger. "And the Force only knows what else ya'll are doing."

"Mara, I…" Luke stood and grabbed her slender shoulders to stop her pacing. Mara avoiding making eye contact with him. Her face was neutral, but Luke could feel her bubbling emotions, even through her shields.

Luke's hands slid down her arms, causing little goose bumps to form on her bare arms. He massaged her hands, in hopes of calming her. "Mara, I don't love Callista. Not anymore."

They were so close now that their bodies were almost touching. Luke could feel the heat radiating off her, her body seemed to call for him. He moved even closer.

His mind screamed at him to move away, to see logic, but her allure and his want was much stronger. It overwhelmed him, yet he wanted more.

Not able to control himself any longer, Luke leaned his head in to capture her lips in a kiss. Her lips were so soft and gentle, like a feather floating amongst clouds. She tasted so sweet, better than Luke had remembered.

To Luke's surprise, Mara responded to the kiss. She wrapped her soft arms around his body and up his back toward his neck. Her fingers wound into his hair. Luke's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to beat right out of his chest. He lost all coherent thought as the pressure of their lips increased. He only focused on passion and his intense want. Their tongues soon met, doing the intricate dance of two lovers. Luke pulled her even closer to him.

Time seemed to stop, as the galaxy melted away. After what felt like forever, they reluctantly parted, gasping for breath.

Mara was absolutely beautiful. Her face was slightly flushed, her lips full. She seemed dazed.

"I…I have to go," She finally stumbled out. She escaped from his embrace, and quickly left, glancing back only once as she departed.

Luke watched her go. He was still stunned by both the kiss and Mara's sudden departure. He could only hope she wouldn't blast off of Coruscant because of this.

--------------------------

Mara walked around the crowded walkways of Coruscant for hours, trying to sort out her jumbled emotions. She had no idea where she was headed. She couldn't go to her apartment just yet. Luke would probably come by, and she didn't think she could handle seeing him again. "How does Luke always manage to do this to me?" He was making it so hard for her to resist him, especially when her body wanted him so bad.

She couldn't see him right now. Not when she was so close to giving in to him. She had to get away, somewhere, anywhere, just as long as she was away from him. If only she could just blast off Coruscant. So Mara just walked aimlessly around various streets. She eventually made it back to her apartment door.

Jimmery Poreg was standing outside his entrance wearing the same ratty old blue bathrobe. "The Jedi came by looking for you."

"Well, I don't feel like talking to him right now," she replied absently-mindedly, as she punched in the code to her apartment.

"He loves you."

Mara paused mid code, spinning around. How did he know? "No he doesn't."

"I think he does."

"He's in love, but it isn't with me. He loves her so much, they might as well be married. He's only using me for kicks."

"You don't know that. Besides, I doubt he would try to talk to you so hard if he was just using you. Especially not a Jedi Master."

Mara was taken aback. "You know who he is?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

"Well, it's just that... I just thought that…Well…"

"That I didn't recognize him? Tell me now, does your friend like being admired by everyone? Does he enjoy his fame status? Does he enjoy beings everywhere bothering him, trying to get his holopic?"

"Well, no. But…"

"That is why I pretended not to know him. I admire the Jedi, especially for all that he has done for the galaxy, but I respect his privacy as well. Besides, I would never interfere with true love."

"He doesn't love me."

"Keep telling that to yourself and who knows, it might come true. But remember, Mara, everyone deserves a chance. Even you."

"He loves her. There is no chance for me. Besides, a Jedi and a girl like me, it would never work," Mara protested.

"So you say."

"I tried to kill him once you know." Mara waited for some kind of response from Jimmery. There was no shock at this revelation. He simply gave her a smile.

"But you did not. You are trying your hardest to make up excuses. Just promise me you will give him a chance."

"There is no chance. I…"

"Promise me." His voice had suddenly gone very stern, like a Father to his daughter.

"I promise," Mara agreed reluctantly. She sighed, suddenly realizing just how exhausted she really was, both physically and emotionally.

"I have to go," she said as she turned and entered in the code to her door. "It's late."

"Goodnight, Mara Jade." Jimmery's voice was soft and caring. "And remember your promise."

"Goodnight Jimmery." Mara closed the door behind her and let the oncoming darkness envelope her.

--------------------------

A few levels above, a lone woman sat in a living room watching the holo news. She glanced back toward an open door leading to the bedroom, and watched a man sleeping on the bed.

Something was definitely up with him. Things weren't like they use to be before she left. He was ignoring her, and she didn't like it one bit. But it didn't matter. She would win him back.

She continued to flip through the channels, not really paying attention to any of them, until something caught her attention. She flipped back to that channel.

_"…reported that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was seen entering into a restaurant with an unidentified woman."_

The reporter showed a video of Luke, and a woman, entering the Car'ulorn's _Kavsrach. _Luke was blocking the woman from sight.

_"Although we tried to find out just who this mysterious woman is, our efforts were thwarted when Master Skywalker later left alone. _

_We also have a report from an anonymous source, who says that they saw the Jedi Master kissing a woman in the park who didn't appear to be his girlfriend, Callista Ming. We are looking into this story and will keep you informed as we find out more._

_Does Master Skywalker have another woman in his life? All I can say is Callista Ming, watch out._

_Up next…"_

Callista stared at the Holoprojector, but she wasn't listening anymore. Everything made perfect sense now. The not wanting to sleep with her, the ignoring her, the always leaving the apartment and not saying where he was going.

_"_So Luke has a new woman, does he? Well she better watch out. Luke is mine and I intend to keep it that way. I won't lose."

--------------------------

Off in a dark corner of the room, Artoo-Detoo silently watched Callista and the Holonews. Without a doubt in his circuitry the droid knew who the mysterious woman was. He couldn't help but be happy. Even when Luke was angry with her, Mara always made him more alive. And she was always there for him.

Then he caught Callista's vow.

The droid would have to warn Luke and Mara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter XI

Mara stepped into her dark apartment, and was greeted by the blinking red light of the holocomm station. She walked over to inspect it. There were three messages.

"Probably all from Skywalker." Mara was going to ignore them, but something made her hit the playback button. Perhaps it was the promise she just made to Jimmery, or maybe it was the Force. It was a good thing she did. Talon's image was the first to appear.

_Mara, _

_Is everything all right? You never replied to the earlier message._

"Kriff! How could I have forgotten to call Talon back?" She knew why. It was Luke's fault.

The message continued.

_But that's not important. I need you to reply to this message as soon as possible, like within the next few hours. It is vital that you contact me soon. This is concerning the convention._

_Call back soon._

_Karrde out. _

"Oh kriff!" Mara had forgotten all about calling Karrde. He left that message several hours ago. "Hope it wasn't too important."

Mara was roused from her thinking by the sound of Luke's voice coming from the comm. There was no image, so Mara figured he'd probably called her from his comlink.

_Mara,_

_I know things are a mess between us right now, and I'm sorry about that. But know, I'm not sorry about what happened. I have strong feelings for you, whether you like it or not. I just hope things aren't ruined beyond repair…_

_Just whatever you do, please don't blast off Coruscant yet. I need to talk to you. The thought of losing you..._

Skywalker trailed off, and just like that, the message was over. Mara stood conflicted. Things were a mess. But lucky for Skywalker, she couldn't leave Coruscant or she would have already left days ago, and none of this would have happened. "B_esides him sleeping with you," _A voice inside her head nagged.

Talon's image appeared, again.

_Look Mara,_

_I'm not sure why I haven't heard from you yet, but I'm sure you have a damn good reason. You always do. _

_Just so you know, the convention has been moved up. Apparently they were more interested than we though. It will take place in two day. It will be a formal, so dress to impress. _

_I expect to hear from you before then._

_Karrde out. _

Jedi or not, it was easy to tell that Talon was more than a little upset. Mara couldn't help but laugh. "So much for your usual cool demeanor. Mara looked at the chrono. It was already late but Karrde had wanted her to call him back as soon as possible, and business was business, no matter what time.

Mara pushed in his number, and waited for it to connect. It rang twice before Karrde's sleepy voice came over the comm. "Karrde here."

"Welcome to the land of the living."

That seemed to wake him up. "Well if the dead hasn't come back to life. Where the hell have you been?"

"I had some personal business to take care of and it took me longer than I though it would. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you."

"So instead you decided to contact me at this Force-forsaken hour?"

"I was up.".

"So you decided I needed to be too? Gee, thanks."

"Not a problem," Mara smiled sweetly.

It was time to get down to business. "So, what's up with this convention? Wasn't it just supposed to be a simple meeting?"

"They had other ideas."

"Go on?"

"The convention is on behalf of the Caperious System."

"You mean the pathetic little backwater planet that I just got back from?"

"That would be the one. Apparently, they were more than a little impressed by the way you handled the situation…"

"What situation? I came in, got shot at, almost lost my cargo, battled hostile natives, spent a week renegotiating our original agreement, and then as a parting gift, was shot at until I made the jump to Hyperspace. They're just lucky that the damages to the Jade's Fire were nothing major…"

"I know what happened. I've read the report. But despite everything they were impressed with the way you handled the situation."

"Charmed I'm sure."

"You made an impression on them Mara, so much so that they would like to negotiate a more permanent trading alliance with us."

"Wonderful," Mara replied sarcastically. "Now they can have a more permanent target practice."

Karrde smirked.

"So they need to have a formal after this. Isn't that a little bit of an overkill? I mean I could see the Bothans doing something like that, but the Caperians strike me as less festive, especially over something as simple as a trading alliance with us."

"And that would bring us to the matter of the New Republic."

"The New Republic's involved now?" If the New Republic was involved, there was a good chance that Luke Skywalker would be there, too, and right now she wanted to avoid him at all costs.

"The Caperians would like to start trading exclusively with the New Republic, through us of course."

"Of course," Mara replied sarcastically.

"My guess is they want to start trading exclusively with them with the hopes of one day soon joining the New Republic. I'm beginning to think your actions changed their minds about the New Republic. You know they have been resisting joining for the longest."

"Too bad they don't know I once worked for the empire."

"It wouldn't matter, even if they did. You work for me, and it is galactically known that the Smugglers Alliance has a good relationship with the New Republic."

"I guess. And that would explain the need for the convention."

"Precisely."

"And is there any chance I can get out of attending?" Mara knew there wasn't but she had to ask anyways.

"Unfortunately, no. They specifically requested your presence. As I mentioned earlier, the Caperians are very intrigued by your skills."

Mara sighed in defeat. She was willing to bet all her credits that Luke would be there. "When will you get in?"

"If nothing goes wrong, a few hours before the meeting."

"Another words, in a few days. When does the meeting start?"

"O-nine hundred. The social will be at seventeen hundred.

"So, I guess I'll see you then."

"As will I. Oh, and Mara, next time wait till morning. Karrde Out"

Karrde cut the connection and the room went dark again.

Maybe tonight she would get a good night's sleep. But somehow, she doubted it.

-----------------------------

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Mara finally gave up on sleep. The convention was in two days. Until then she would ignore Luke and pray to the Force that she would have as little contact with Luke as possible. In the back of her mind, Mara heard the voice of Jimmery telling her to promise him she'd give Luke a chance. She had given him a chance, let him in, and he went back to Callista. He did not deserve another one.

Mara turned on the holoprojector and flipped through the channels. It was too early for anything good to be on. Most every channel had those horrible infomercials on. She flipped through a few more channels, before giving up and getting out of bed. Sitting down watching the holoprojector wasn't being productive anyways.

Mara went over to her closet trying to find something to wear. She skimmed over her dress selection while she was in there. She had a few nice dresses that she had worn from previous occasions, but nothing seemed to jump out at her for the convention. She frowned. She hated dress shopping. It had been so much easier during her days with Palpatine. If she was required to wear a dress for a mission, or other, she had always had one waiting for her. Mara grabbed a jumpsuit, and closed the closet. Well she had wanted to do something productive. Might as well get a dress and get it over with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter XII

Luke woke up with the rising sun, as he usually did. Even after everything he had been through, all the ways he had changed over the years, he still woke up with the sun. It seemed that his farmer boy's chrono worked better than ever.

Luke turned over and saw Callista lying on her side of the bed. It was funny; he didn't even remember her coming in last night. Luke contemplated his position. Normally, he would be happy to wake up early. That way he could be out before Callista woke up. But today he just didn't feel like doing anything.

Things were so screwed up. How could he have admitted his feelings to Mara? Now she was bound to be on the other side of the galaxy.

That thought depressed him more than anything. He remembered his bout of depression after Callista had left and how Mara had been there for him, despite of his stubbornness, and had pulled him out of it. That had meant more to him than anything. But with her gone, who would be there for him now.

Maybe the best thing now was to get rid of Callista. As much as that though saddened him, the thought of losing Mara hurt him much more. Luke watched the rise and fall of her breathing as Callista slept on. She was so peaceful.

Almost inadvertently, Luke's thoughts drifted to Mara. He remembered how beautiful she looked as she slept peacefully, after their night together. Now more than anything, he would love to wake up to her everyday, for the rest of his life.

Luke made up his mind. He knew what he had to do, and it was now or never. He reached over and shook Callista to wake her up. She moaned, and turned over toward the wall.

Luke started at her back, before giving her a harder shake. This time, she turned to face him, blinking a couple of times. Finally coming out of her sleep, Callista gave him a sultry smile.

It was now or never… "Callista, we need to talk."

Her smile vanished. "Not now, Luke. It's too early. I'm still tired," She mumbled.

"Callista, please. I need to tell you this, right now. It's important."

"Luke, later!"

He sighed, and agreed reluctantly. "Fine, we'll talk later on today."

She gave him a little smile, and turned back to the wall.

Luke watched her for a second longer. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was avoiding him. Luke's comlink went off, breaking into his musing. His heart started racing. He knew it probably wasn't, but there was always the chance that it was Mara on the other end.

He grabbed it and headed into the refresher, not wanting to wake Callista, even though he was pretty sure she just pretending to sleep. He closed the door, and sat at the edge of the tub.

"Skywalker," he spoke into device.

_"Luke, I didn't wake you, did I?"_ Leia's voice sprang from the unit.

Luke frowned but he did not want to sound disappointed. "No, I was up. But you're up early. Another early day in the office?"

_ "I couldn't sleep. And I figured that you would probably be up this early anyway, so I decided we could chat."_

"You know me too well, little sister." He teased her. Neither knew who was the oldest, but they both loved to taunt each other over it. "But you had a reason for calling me, so out with it."

_"You know me all too well, too little brother." She sighed. "I know it's early, but could you come over? I need to talk about something."_

Luke groaned in frustration. "Like the plans for the convention?"

_"That, and a few other things."_

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to get dressed, and I'll be on my way."

_"See you then. I'll have breakfast ready for you, so don't make me wait."_

"I'll be there in a sec. You can count on me little sister."

"We will see, little brother. Bye"

"Bye." He cut the connection and started to get ready.

----------------------

Luke emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later. He was almost out the door when Artoo-Detoo burst into a series of beeps.

"Not now, Artoo. I have to go."

The droid beeped again, this time louder and more presently.

"Later, Artoo. I have to go. I promised Leia I wouldn't miss breakfast. Tell me later, alright?"

Luke left out the door leaving the little droid all by himself. He wheeled over to the bedroom door, where Callista was now getting up. Funny that she waited till Luke was gone. Why didn't Luke listen to him before he left? Callista needed to be stopped, and the sooner the better.

But if Luke wouldn't listen, then who would? The only answer he could think of was Mara.

Artoo opened the door and slipped out. His destination: Mara Jade's apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter XIII

Mara strolled through one of the major shopping districts of Coruscant. She had already been to a few stores, but she had yet to find the perfect dress. How could dress shopping be so hard? She should have just bought the first dress that came in sight, but none of them felt right for her. There were so many different ones to choose from. Some were much too skimpy, some were too outrageous, some were made of less material than an Ewok's head garment. In fact one store even had dresses for Ewoks.

"Well, third store's a charm." Mara entered "Twi'lek & More Formal." Maybe they would have a good dress in here. As soon as she walked through the door, thousands of dresses in hundreds of colors jumped out to her. Mara was instantly drawn to a low cut jade-green shimmer-silk dress with a silver rim. It was even in her size. It was almost too perfect. Mara grabbed the dress and went to the dressing rooms.

A young Twi'lek female was leaning over a small podium, reading over a datapad.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

The Twi'lek quickly put her dadtpad down. "I did not realize you were there. I apologize. What can I do to help you?"

"Can I try this on?"

"Sure." She led Mara to a little stall and pressed in the code to unlock the door

"Thank you."

Mara went into the small stall and slipped into the dress. Mara glanced at her reflection in the mirror in the stall. It was absolutely beautiful on her. The jade-green complimented her eyes perfectly, and the shimmer-silk fit her figure to a T. It was almost like the dress was made for her. Luke would love the dress, the thought came unbidden.

Mara slipped into daydream. Luke was there up behind her, kissing her shoulder around the then strap of the dress.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear and Mara couldn't help but shiver as his breath brushed her ear.

Mara snapped out of the dream, still shivering. The dress was perfect, a little too perfect. The last thing she wanted to draw as little attention to herself, especially if it was from Skywalker. She would avoid him at the convention al all cost. And what if it wasn't a dream at all, but a force vision… Mara wasn't willing to take the chance. She took off the dress as fast as she could, and redressing, left the stall.

The Twi'lek was reading the datapad again, but this time, set it aside right away. "Wonderful choice. Did it fit?"

"It was too small," Mara lied.

"We have other sizes. Plus if you buy a dress with us today we will do free altering."

"No thanks, I have to go," Mara said a little too forceful, the "force vision" still burning in her mind.

Mara handed the dress to the lady. She seemed a little taken aback, but recovered quickly. She was probably used to people complaining, anyways. "Thank you and please come back soon."

Mara acknowledged her with a nod, and left the store.

She walked a few meters down the street, to a little shop "CoreWorlds Causal and Formal."

"Okay, forth times a charm." Mara entered the store. There were only a handful of dresses in this store and none were quite as colorful. That was a plus. Mara found a cool gray dress. It was nothing special, but it was nice enough. The dress was floor length, and had thin straps as sleeves, but it came with a little jacket of a darker gray, that would cover her shoulders and might just keep Skywalker's attention away from her.

Mara went to try the dress on. It was not as shape fitting as the other one, but it was nice enough to be formal. "This one will do." Mara slipped off the dress and redressed. "Besides, I'm tried of dress shopping anyways."

Mara made her purchase and left the store, and made her office. The convention was tomorrow, so she might as well start getting prepared, and since these Caperians supposedly weren't as trigger happy as they had been with her, she might as well do a little research on them.

Mara sat down at her desk and opened the holonet to search for Caperian. But her mind was too much of a jumbled mess, all pertaining to a certain blue-eyed Farmboy, and before she could even open up a net page, Mara was sound asleep on her desk, lack of sleep finally catching up with her.

---------

Luke walked into Leia's living room and sat on the couch. Leia came in from the kitchen with two cups of caf, and sat down beside him. She handed him a cup. For a while they just sat there, sipping on the caf. He seemed galaxies away, even though he was sitting right next to her.

"Luke, are you okay?" She finally asked. Something was wrong. She suspected it had something to do with Callista, but she wanted to be sure.

"I'm fine," he answered absentmindedly.

Leia studied him. Stretching out with what little Force abilities she had, Leia was able to pick up some of Luke's swirling emotions, but his shields were in place and stronger than ever. Something was wrong. "You're not happy with her, are you?"

"Hum?" It was an automatic response.

"Callista. You don't love her anymore, do you?"

That got his attention. "Leia, I…" He sighed, and put his head in his hands. "No, I don't."

Leia reached out with the force again. There was something there. Hurt, pain, love…Love? But he just said he didn't love Callista… "You're in love with someone else, aren't you, brother?"

"What? No," Luke said way to defensively.

So if he was in love with someone, but it wasn't Callista… "You love Mara Jade. It's her, isn't it?" The realization came as a shock, but at the same time, it made perfect sense. Luke and Mara had always been close.

Luke sighed in defeat, looking up at her. "Is it that obvious?"

Leia placed a hand around her brother's shoulders and gave him a comforting smile. "A little. Does she know?"

"Yeah… I think so. I'm pretty sure…"

"Does she?"

"She should, I told her." Luke stood up and paced for a second, before sitting back down. "I'm sorry." He gave her a half smile. "I told her, but I don't think she believed me. She said something about Callista, and…"

"Well, she has good reason. You are living with another woman."

"Only because you moved her in." Luke stood up and started pacing again. "Mara should know, Leia. She should know." He was trying not to yell.

"How, Luke?"

"Because we, I…" He got quite, and his face got flushed.

"Luke, you didn't sleep with her, did you?"

"Well…" Luke's face got even redder.

Leia couldn't help but smirk despite herself. Despite all Luke had been through, he could still be a prude.

"It's not funny."

"Sorry." Leia got serious again. "I can see why Mara would be upset, though. Was this before or after Callista moved in?" She asked him. "Either way, it's not good."

"After, but…" Realization hit. "She thinks I still love Callista? But Leia, it's not true. I feel nothing for her anymore. She's actually starting to annoy me. I don't…"

"Hey don't tell me, tell Mara." Luke slumped onto the couch, and Leia went back to sit by him. "I should have never moved her in, Luke. I'm so sorry. I just want you to be happy."

"I know," he answered softly.

"You know what you have to do now."

"I have to get her out. I know. But it's hard. We've shared so much before. I don't want to hurt her."

"If you truly love Mara, you have to. Before it's too late."

"If she's still on Coruscant."

"She is."

"How do you know that?"

"The convention. She has to attend too."

"Thank the Force." They sat in silence. "I tried this morning, but…"

"This morning?" She asked in a somewhat panicked voice. "Luke, I don't mean to make things worse, but you kind of have to take Callista to the social part of the convention tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, I sort of already put her name down, along with yours. Sorry."

He sighed. "Just my luck."

"Sorry," Leia sighed. "Just wait till one more day. After the convention kick Callista out!"

"I'll try."

"Do or do not, Luke. There is no try."

She got a little smile out of him. Can I ask you one more question, Leia?"

"Sure brother."

"Are you okay with this? I mean, you never liked Mara much."

"We may not always see eye to eye on things, but if she makes you happy… That's all that matters."

"Thanks for understanding, Leia." Luke pulled her into a hug.

------------------------

Artoo-Detoo rocked back and forth on his wheels. He had been waiting patiently at Mara's door for a few hours now.

When he first arrived at her apartment, he worried that she was not answering the door on purpose. But his sensors confirmed no life presence in the apartment, so he figured he just missed her. More than likely, Mara would be back. Artoo could wait until she returned, no matter how long it took. He had to. Luke wouldn't listen to him. Mara was his only choice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter XIV

Luke went back to his apartment with a heavy heart. A part of him wanted to kick Callista out that instant. Another part didn't want to cause her any pain. But most of all, he wanted nothing more than to see Mara again, to hold her. Things were such a mess.

"Callista?" He called out. No answer. Luke looked around the apartment. Nobody was there, not even Artoo-Detoo. That was weird. The little droid usually never wandered off without Luke knowing. Perhaps he was with Callista, wherever she was.

That was a little farfetched. From the way the droid had been acting recently, Luke got the feeling that Artoo was less than happy about her return. But then, it seemed that Callista was the only one who truly was happy these days.

Without Callista around, his humble little abode was peaceful again. But Luke was anything but at peace. "Maybe I should try and meditate some. That might help."

Luke sat cross-legged in front of the balcony door, looking out over the busy flow of hover cars that zipped by. They almost reminded him of ants scurrying around. Clearing his mind the best he could, Luke let his whole being embrace the Force.

-------------------------

_The Force swirled in an unperturbed stream of visions and feelings, moving too fast for the contents to be seen clearly by the mind's eye. _

_One vision moved more slowly than the rest, allowing its contents to be seen. A group of people dressed in formal wear. Leia, Han, many dignitaries, the __Caperians… But two people stood out, Mara and Callista._

_The vision shifted into an unnatural darkness and a strong sense of despair. The dark side was very much present and growing stronger. Yet, whatever was causing this disturbance remained unseen._

_Stretching out farther, trying to reveal the source of the dark side yielded nothing. Instead, the Force seemed to slip away, to go out. Soon, there was nothing but a void…_

-------------------------

Luke was brought out of his mediation with a jerk, several hours later, by the sound of someone entering the apartment. He wiped off some of the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead, and reached out with the force to confirm the person's identity. An all too familiar void greeted him, which could only be one person: Callista.

Luke looked up and watched as Callista dumped several bags on the table. There seemed to be something different in her mannerism, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. She almost seemed determined about something. Probably the convention, he figured.

"Been shopping?" he asked.

Callista jumped. "Oh, Luke, I didn't see you sitting there." She walked over to him, and sat down so that they were touching. Luke scooted away a little "Yeah, I went out to get some things. The delivery droid will bring the rest later."

Luke stretched out his legs, and scooted away a little. For once, she didn't follow him. Something was definitely different. "There's more?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, I bought us some nice clothing to wear tomorrow, so we will be the best looking couple out there. You're not mad are you?"

He sighed. "No, that's fine, Callie. I just hate attending these."

"But you have too. Leia already made the plans."

"I know."

She scooted over to Luke again, and embraced him. She kissed his cheek.

Luke felt nothing. No spark, no butterflies, nothing. But what surprised him most, was that she wasn't pushing, like she had been. "Did Artoo go with you today?" he asked her.

Callista looked up, and thought about it for a while. "No, I think he was already gone when I left this morning. I thought he went with you. By the way, where did you go this morning?"

"Artoo didn't go with me. I wonder where he could have gone." Luke avoided the last question.

"I'm sure he's around here, somewhere. But really, where did you go? Did you meet up with that friend again?" she said with a little too much sarcasm. She was pushing for something.

"Eh, we kinda had a falling out.' He admitted. "And I was at Leia's this morning."

That seemed to satisfy her.

Only one more day…

-------------------------

As the light of Coruscant's setting sun was replaced by the night lights of neon signs, speeder headlights, and glow rods, Mara shuffled back to her apartment, trying to avoid anybody and everybody around her. She really did not want to talk to anyone, especially Luke. She hoped Jimmery wasn't around either. For some reason, she just did not feel like talking to him again, especially about Luke.

When Mara arrived to her apartment, she didn't find Jimmery out there, but much to her surprise, found a silver and blue astromech droid blocking her entrance.

"Artoo?" she asked, puzzled to see him.

The little droid turned his domed head to her, and tooted an affirmative.

"What are you doing here?"

Artoo went into a series of beeps, toots and whistles.

"Hold on, hold on." Mara held up her hand to stop him. She opened her door, and allowed the squat droid to roll in.

"Hook up there," she instructed, pointing to a data port. "Now, let's find out what's got you so wound up."

Artoo plugged himself in, and started to beep again. Mara bent to read the text scrolling over Artoo's data port.

"Luke and I are in trouble? How?"

The droid went into a series of beeps.

"Callista? What does she have to do with this?"

He whistled again.

"The holonews showed what?" she asked in disbelief. If they were able to get footage of her and Luke in the park…

Artoo calmed her fear with his next series of beeps.

"They showed him entering Car'ulorn's _Kavsrach_ with a woman that wasn't Callista? Well, that could be anybody. Who said it was me?"

The droid gave an exasperated beep.

"Hey, watch it, Shrimp. You have no proof it was me. I don't even like him in that way_,_ and even if I did, he's with Callista."

Artoo gave the equivalent of a sigh.

"Look, don't worry. That body-snatcher doesn't worry me one bit. Even if she tries something, I could take her out easy. Besides, I'll be as good as gone from Coruscant after tomorrow." She felt saddened at the thought of not seeing Luke anymore, but pushed it out of her mind.

"You'd probably better go home. I'm sure Luke will be looking for you.

Artoo-Detoo detected from the port, and headed toward the door.

"Hey Artoo," she called after him. He swiveled to look at her. "Tell Luke, I said hi."


	15. Chapter 15

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter XV

Mara woke up from another restless slumber by a loud, annoying beeping noise. The Holocomm was ringing. Why did that thing always have to wake her up? Wiping sleep from her eyes, she stumbled out of bed, and made her way to the offending object.

Activating it, she flinched and shut her eyes as the light assaulted the dark room.

"Good morning starshine, the galaxy says hello," came Talon Karrde's annoyingly cherry voice.

Mara squinted at his image, then at the chrono, then back to Karrde. "Do you realize it's almost four in the morning here? Why are you calling so early?"

"Payback, Jade," he smiled. "You woke me up yesterday. I thought I'd exchange the favor."

"Don't I feel special," Mara muttered, sarcastically. "And will you stop being so cheerful?"

He laughed and smiled even bigger. "We shall see. Anyway, I was calling to say that I've made it on Coruscant. I know it's early, but could you come over to the _Wild Karrde_? I have some things I would like to discuss with you before we enter the meeting today. I could also use some help getting everything set up."

Mara sighed. Artoo's words still rolled around in the back of her mind. "I guess I'll be there in a moment. I doubt that I'll be able to fall back to sleep anyway."

"Thanks, Mara."

Mara cut the connection and headed to the 'fresher, squinting again, as the brighter light came on. "This is going to be a long day."

-------------------------

"I think we should set up a route along the along Myto's Arrow to get to the Hydian run," The head Caperian stated, as he stretched his stocky frame, briefly appearing slightly larger than his one and a half meter height. The shaggy brown fur covering his body seemed to ripple with the motion, his long pointed ears standing straight up, whiskers briefly twitching forward before returning to their normal position perpendicular to his long muzzle.

Everyone was seated around a circular table, in their groups. There were half a dozen Caperians sitting around the table, but only two were introduced, the Head, Mal'bak, and his younger High Aid, Kar'tar. On one side of the Caperians, the New Republic representatives were seated: Leia Organa Solo; one of Leia's Noghri bodyguards, Cakhmaim; the Senator of Bothawui, Borsk Fey'lya; the Caamasi Senator, Elegos A'Kla; Admiral Ackbar; and C-3PO. On the other side, seated the smugglers alliance: Talon Karrde, Mara Jade, Aves, and the rather fidgety, Zakarisz Ghent.

The meeting had been going along pretty well. Already they were making progress. The group had already discussed the terms of the trading agreement. Capera, the main planet of the Caperious system, was actually one of three planets that contained agrocite, a rare ore, which had the capability to be a powerful fuel and could greatly enhance the effectiveness of some weapons. In return, the republic would supply certain foods, shipping parts, and other necessities that they did not have. Leia wished all negotiations could go this smoothly.

Now the negotiations had switched to possible trading routs.

"Myto's Arrow would be a good trade route, yes. But a little out of the way, no? A more direct rout to the Hydian Way would be best, the best. A route along the Braxant Run would be faster, much faster," the Caperian High Aide, Kar'tar replied with a shake of his black and white face

"Yes, but the Empire, the Empire." The Caperian shivered violently. "Myto's Arrow, will take much longer, much longer, but it doesn't go through the Empire like the Braxant Run. Big plus, big plus."

"Yes, and unfortunately you are too close to Imperial space as it is," Leia replied. "While we do have a truce with the Empire, things are still a little uneasy between us. The Braxaunt Run will almost certainly require us to negotiate some agreement with the Empire."

Myto's Arrow and the Braxant Run were two of the many branches of the Hydian Way, the only known route to pass throughout the galaxy. The Hydian Way ran right into the deep core, making trade with the New Republic possible. The Caperious System was located just beyond the Imperial Remnant in the outer rim, and the quickest way to the Hydian Way was the Braxant Run. But the Braxant Run ran right through the Imperial Remnant and Bastion, while Myto's Arrow bypassed the Empire and went through the Raioballo System, by Dantooine.

During Palpatine's reign, the Caperians had been exploited by Palpatine, and while the Caperious system had been free since the fall of Emperor Palpatine, they still had a major distrust of the Empire, and in general, tried to avoid the Remnant at all costs. Old grudges died hard.

Boresk Fey'lya, who had been unusually quiet so far, spoke up. "Why not open discussions with the Empire? I am sure there is something we could give them for passage through the area."

"No Empire, no Empire. Or there will be no deal, no deal," Kar'tar spat.

"I was merely suggesting…" Fey'lya started to say.

"No deal! No deal!" the little Caperian bounced out of his seat in the direction of the nearest exit. Leia rose from her seat, and headed over to him.

"Kar'tar!" Mal'bak's tone holding a warning note in it. Kar'tar went back to his seat, and glared at the Bothan.

Leia held up her hand to silence him. "Fey'lya, now is not the time, or the place, to bring up negotiations with the Empire. The Caperians obviously want us to use Myto's Arrow, and if that works with Karrde and the Smuggling Alliance…" Leia glanced over in Karrde's direction. He gave her a nod in confirmation, and she continued. "Then it is a pointless subject to argue. Besides, would you want Imperial ships to fly as close to Coruscant as we would to their capital, Bastion?"

Fey'lya shook his head, "No, I would not, but…"

"Then it is settled," Leia interrupted. "Myto's Arrow, it is."

Mal'bak smiled, and Kar'tar hissed a little "Yes," causing Fey'lya to cringe.

She studied Fey'lya. Over the past hours the meeting had gone on with the normal bickering from both sides. It was obvious, however, that Borsk Fey'lya and Kar'tar didn't get along, but Leia couldn't figure out why. Unless, of course, the two had met before.

Leia turned her attention to Mara. At the beginning of the meeting, Leia had been watching Mara carefully, but she soon had more important things to worry about, besides whether or not Mara loved Luke as much as he did.

"That okay with you, and Ms. Jade, Ms. Jade?" Mal'bak asked.

Karrde smiled, and opened his arms. "We are honored to help you with your trading."

"And you Ms. Jade, Ms. Jade?" Kar'tar asked.

It was obvious that the Caperians had high respect for the red-headed trader. Leia would have to ask them about that later.

Mara gave a little smirked, the closest thing to a smile she could get, Leia assumed, and said. "But of course."

The Caperians let out a sound like a giddy giggle, and Leia couldn't help but smile. If she didn't know any better, she might have mistaken the tiny Caperian had a crush on the woman. It was looking like Luke might have some competition.

She waited a few seconds, and stood. "Okay then. If everything is settled, I say we sign the necessary papers, and head to lunch."

Mal'bak followed suit. "Sounds good, sounds good."

The rest of the group stood, and handshakes where exchanges.

-------------------------

Talon Karrde watched Mara, as she stared blankly at her sandwich. A yip brought Talon's attention to the other side of the room, where the Caperians were walking around the table as they ate their food. One had dropped its food on the floor, and hurriedly scooped it up in his paw-like hands, and continued to walk around the table again. He couldn't help but wonder if they ever sat down to eat.

He turned his attention back to Mara. She seemed more tired than usual, and more than a little edgy. For a moment, he was going to ask her what was wrong, but he decided not to. Mara's temper was bad enough to face when she was in a good mood, he really didn't want to get her in a bad one. During the meeting she had a hard time staying focused, and Talon could have sworn that she even nodded off at one point, very much unlike her. Something was certainly up.

Mara must have sensed his glance, because she lifted her head, and their eyes met.

"Hey Mara, why don't you go ahead and get ready for the social tonight. I'll tie up the rest of the lose ends."

"What about the Caperians?" She asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

She nodded her head, accepting his offer way too easily, and headed out of the room.

Something is definitely distracting her, but what. This was something he would definitely look into. Information was his business.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, for all of you reading this, since I realized its been over 2 years since I added a chapter, I went back and reread the story from the begining to the point where I left off, and while doing so I reworte some of the chapters, took some stuff away and added new content that I thought would make the story smoother, so I am not really sure if this chapter is new material or if its old. Either way, here is chapter 16 and there should be more to follow shortly. Thanks for all your patience.**

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter XVI

Luke glanced over at the chrono for what seemed like the thousandth time. It was sixteen hundred hours. The social was just an hour away. After the social, he would finally ask Callista to leave his apartment. Then would come his hardest task: confronting Mara before she skipped planet, and getting her to listen to him. The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach continued to grow.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and ran a comb through his already-slicked-back, sandy-blond hair.

Callista was still in the 'fresher, doing whatever it was that women do when they get ready. She had been in there for over an hour already, and he was starting to wonder if she had fallen in. Luke laughed despite his mood. If only.

He brushed at another nonexistent spec of lint on his suit. He had to admit, Callista had good taste in clothing. The suit she had bought for him was almost a cross between his Jedi robes and a formal robe. It had a formal feel, but it was also very comfortable. And it wasn't black, but rather a darker navy blue color. Mara would appreciate it. She was always complaining that he needed to wear something other than black. He was willing to bet that she would like this color on him.

Remembering Mara, Luke couldn't help but smile. He really did love her. There was no denying it now.

The fresher door swished open, dragging Luke back into reality, and Callista emerged. She was dressed in a soft lilac dress with a swoop neck and a slit down the side that revealed her shapely legs. She was wearing a pair of open toed high-heals, making her a little taller than Luke, and revealed each of her perfectly lilac-polished toes. Her malt-colored hair was bound in a bun of little curls, with a few framing the outline of her face.

"Are you ready to go, honey?" Callista asked. She grabbed her purse off the bed, drawing his attention to it for the first time. He noticed that it looked like it had been designed to go with the dress, another unnecessary and expensive accessory.

He glanced in the mirror one more time and took a deep breath, drawing on the force to try to calm himself. Something about the party was still bothering him, but what was it? "Okay, let's go and get this over with."

"Oh, the party won't be that bad," She said cheerily.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled under his breath.

They made their way to the front door. Artoo-Detoo was waiting there, blocking it like one of the Imperial Red guards that Emperor Palpatine was so fond of.

"Artoo, where were you last night?" Luke asked. Callista sighed in frustration, and tugged at his arm a little. She was ready to leave, not talk to an 'inanimate' object.

Artoo, on the other hand, was excited. The droid whistled and tooted frantically, too fast for Luke to understand.

"Whoa there, slow down."

Artoo did. Luke got the idea that Artoo was talking about more than where he was last night. Whatever it was, it seemed important.

Callista tugged harder at his arm, causing Luke to lose his balance a little. "Callista…" he warned.

"Luke, its time to go. You know Leia will be mad at you if you're late."

"Alright," he sighed, glancing at his chrono. They were pushing it close. "Hey, little buddy, we really need to go. How about you tell me later tonight, alright? We shouldn't stay out too long."

Callista rolled her eyes. "And you know Leia," Callista replied in a snobby tone.

Before the droid could either agree or disagree, Callista led Luke out the door.

-------------------------

The grand audience hall was filling up with guests fast. The Caperians were huddled in a few groups around the entry. They had been the first guests to arrive, saying that they wanted to see who all the other guests were, as they came in.

The only two who weren't by the entry way was Head Caperian Mal'bak and his aid Kar'tar. They were both talking with Leia at her table. Occasionally one of the Caperians at the entry would come and talk with Mal'bak in hushed tones, and then silently head back to the entry. Leia couldn't help but smile at these little guys. They truly were paranoid little creatures.

"The long furry one came, he came," Mal'bak informed Leia. She looked up to see who he was talking about, and instantly spotted Boresk Fey'lya.

"He is a very important player in the New Republic," Leia explained. "He needs to be here, sorry."

"We will endure, we'll endure," He told her, but Leia could tell both he and Kar'tar were still uneasy.

Leia glanced around at the guests that had arrived so far. It was about time for the formal introductions, and Luke still hadn't shown up.

"Mal'bak! Kar'tar!" Talon Karrde's smooth voice broke into Leia's thoughts.

"Chief of State Organa Solo!" He smiled at her. "You look lovely as ever tonight."

"Thank you, Trader Karrde. And might I add that you look very sharp as well. Better than I could get Han." They both laughed.

"Gentlemen, if I could speak with the Chief of State for a moment," Talon asked the two Caperians.

They nodded, and Mal'bak added, "We're needed at the entry, the entry, anyway."

Leia watched as the Caperians walked away. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Luke hasn't arrived yet?"

Leia glanced around the hall again. "Not yet. But he's still not late… Yet.

"I noticed that Mara hasn't made it either. I suspected that she'd be one of the first ones here."

"I told her to go home and get some rest. She's been rather busy recently with the negations and all."

"Yes, I had noticed that. She will be here though, won't she?"

"She should be. She knows how important this is, and how much the Caperians like her."

Leia laughed. "Yeah, I noticed that they've taken a special interest in her."

Talon laughed along. "Yeah they have.

"So, how is your brother?" he asked, switching topics quickly. "I heard that he was back with Callista."

"Technically, no. It's not anything like the media have made it out to be."

"When is it ever? I've got it on good with a source who has confirmed that they are living together, though."

"It's just a temporary living arrangement. I suspect she won't be living in his apartment for much longer."

"Oh?"

Talon was fishing for information, Leia knew. Luckily, she didn't have to answer. At that moment, Luke arrived with Callista. "Speaking of which... Excuse me for a moment." Leia left Talon, and made her way over to her brother.

"Luke, Callista." They exchanged greeting, and Leia pulled Luke aside. "Your late, little brother."

Luke smiled innocently. "Couldn't get Callista out of the 'fresher. Sorry."

"Sure you couldn't," Leia smiled, and they both laughed. "Now, come on. Let me introduce you to our guests."

-------------------------

A soft beat played throughout the hall as guests gathered, catching up on the latest news, meeting new people, boosting their political careers. It was bad enough that Luke had to put up with yet another one of these political functions. But to make matters even worse, Callista had made her way through almost all the diplomats, with Luke firmly by her side like her trophy, chatting away. Well, at least he didn't have to dance with every available female here, Luke reasoned, trying to make the best of a bad situation.

Callista was now talking with a Sullustan senator about something, Luke had stopped paying attention a while ago, when he felt a quiver in the force. He looked up just in time to catch Mara walking through the entrance wearing a cool gray dress. Mara was here? Luke's heart skipped a beat. Leia had said she would be, but since she hadn't shown up until now, Luke had just figured she wasn't coming. He was relieved to see she had in fact made it. He could catch her tonight, explain everything once and for all—that was, if she was still here by the time the party is over. Chances were that she sensed him through the Force, and would leave as soon as she could, if not right away.

"Luke, honey, what are you looking at?" Callista asked.

"It was…" Luke glanced back at the entrance, but Mara was already gone. "It was nothing. I though I saw a familiar face, that's all."

Callista looked skeptical, but turned back to the Senator and continued to talk to him.

Luke stretched out with the Force to see if Mara was still in the hall. As usual, she was blocking him, but he could tell that she was in the hall, intermingling with the other guests. He still had a chance.

Luke was pulled out of his thoughts when Callista started pulling on his arm. If she keeps this up any longer, his arms were gonna fall off, he couldn't help but think. She led him to the stage at the back end of the room. "Come on, Luke, its time for introductions."

"…and on behalf of the Caperian Head Clan, Mal'bak, and his aid Kar'tar," the speaker announced.

The brown furred Caperian, which Luke guessed was the head, Mal'bak, went to the speaking center, and proceeded. "And these negotiations were not possible, wasn't possible, without Mr. Karrde, and Miss Mara Jade…"

Luke watched as Mara took the stage, her strong and shapely leg slipping out the slit of the dress, and then disappearing. She was beautiful. Their eyes met.

The Caperians swarmed around her as she made her way to speak. She said something about the trade agreement, and gave some thanks, but Luke wasn't really paying attention to her words. She was so beautiful…

Mara left the stage, and tried to disappear in the crowd. But Luke could still see her.

Callista, on the other hand was trying to get his attention. She could really get annoying at times.

Leia was speaking on the stage, again, but Luke wasn't paying attention. He didn't even know that Callista had left his side, and was heading up to the stage.

"I would like to make an announcement," Callista's voice burst out from the speaking center. This time Luke glanced up to see what was going on. "Luke and I are engaged. We are going to get married."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter XVII

"…Luke and I are engaged. We are going to get married."

Luke stood still in utter shock. Married? He didn't remember ever agreeing to that.

All around him, people were patting him on his back, congratulating him, yet Luke was oblivious to it all. He could mildly sense shock radiating off Leia, and something more feral coming from Mara. He clumsily made his way to Callista, still in a state of stupor. She was surrounded by yet more bureaucrats and politicians.

"Callista…"

Callista wrapped her arms around Luke and hugged him. "We are really excited, right Luke," she was saying to someone. There was chatter from all around, all wanting to known if they had set a date, were they invited, anything and everything. Luke ignored it.

"Callista, we really need to talk about this…"

"What is there to talk about? We love each other, and we need to make it permanent, so the whole galaxy can know it too."

Luke felt as if someone had shot him. He felt a feral, yet heart wrenching and desolate hopelessness. It took him a few minutes to realize that it wasn't coming from him, but from Mara, who had completely dropped her shields.

Their eyes met, and Luke tried to plead with her silently, to make her understand that this wasn't supposed to happen. But she didn't wait. As soon as they're eyes met, she broke the contact and made her way to the exit. Now, Luke knew that the heartache was coming from him. If he couldn't get to Mara in time…

He tried to follow her, but with all the congratulations surrounding him, it was almost impossible, and Callista really wasn't helping the situation. Helplessness set in, and gave way to an underlying anger that Luke thought he had put away a long time ago. Yet he was beyond caring at this point, and tapped into that desperation.

He pushed her off him, and to his satisfaction, she fell with a thump on her butt. "I don't love you Callista. Not anymore. And I will NOT marry you! So leave me the kriff alone!"

Luke didn't wait for her to say anything. He left her sitting there, and went to chase after Mara.

In the midst of Mara's turmoil, she still tried to think straight enough as to not being noticed as she made her way out the hall. It wasn't all that hard. Everybody was too caught up with the happy couple's merriment. Luke knew she had left, and she was pretty sure Karrde had seen her too, but it still could have been a lot worse.

When she was finally out of sight, she let loose the tears she had been holding back and cried freely. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. How could she have been so stupid? Until now, she believed she still had a chance with Luke. But Luke had made it perfectly clear tonight where his loyalties lie. She felt worse than the day she found out that Palpatine was dead. If only she would have completed his last command, and killed Luke Skywalker, then none of this would have ever happened.

Yet deep down, she knew that that was just the hurt talking. While Luke was still a two timing dirty son of a Sith, he was one of the best and only true friend she had. Perhaps in time they could be friends again. She doubted it, but her more logical side insisted that one day…

But for now, she had to escape. The farther from Luke she could get, the better. Tonight she was going to leave Coruscant, leave Luke. And this time, no one was going to stop her.

Callista picked herself up off the floor and tired to brush off the utter embarrassment that Luke had just bestowed on her. Around her, politicians and dignitaries were trying to help her up, comfort her, telling her stuff she did not care to hear. She was angry.

The dark side of the force flowed around her and Callista embraced it. She pushed the dignitaries away. What Luke had done was totally unacceptable, and she would make him pay. She would take out the other woman. She would have Luke too, even if she had to kidnap him and keep him locked up, In time, he would come to love her again. She would make him.

But first, she would take out this other woman, and Callista had a pretty good idea of who that other woman might be. "Mara Jade, here I come."

Leia watched as Mara quickly left the room. She turned just in time to see Luke push Callista down and run after Mara. Leia wanted to help Luke, but right the best thing she could do was to let Luke handle this on his own, right now. She would stay here and try to smooth everything over with the politicians and dignitaries.

Leia walked over to Callista and tried to help her up. Callista shrugged her away, and left. Leia caught a glimpse of her eyes, and was shocked at what she saw. Cellist's normally cool-gray eyes were replaced with a sickening reddish yellowish color, like an evil fire burning out of control. Even with Leia's basic knowledge of the force, she could feel the darkness radiating off the woman. Leia couldn't help but shiver as the darkness surrounded off her.

She pulled out her comlink and called Luke. He didn't answer. She tried again. Still nothing.

Han walked over to Leia. "What's going on, Leia?" he asked.

"Callista is using the darkside of the force. I need to stay here and keep the piece. You have to find Luke and warn him."

Han opened his mouth to say something. Leia never gave him the chance. "Look, I'll explain everything later. Now is not the time. Just go and find Luke."

"Ok Princess, but where do you expect I will find him?"

"Mara's place…" Leia paused. Something was telling her otherwise. Perhaps the force at work? "No, make that the docking bay where Mara's ship is held."

Han gave her a puzzled look.

"He'll be there. Trust me. He loves her. He loves Mara. And now both of them are in danger. Just go and warn them, Han."

Han nodded and left.

Leia dialed one more number on her comlink. "Hello, flight control. This is Chief of State, Organa Solo. Do not give any ship passage for clearance. I repeat, do not give any ship passage for clearance. Let no ship leave Coruscant."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Forbidden Love

Chapter XVIII

Mara Jade cruised down a lane of Coruscant's busy streets in her rented speeder. She parked the speeder out front of her apartment building, and walked faster than usual to the lift. With the formal going on, the building was unusually quiet. She stepped into the lift, and pushed the floor to her room. It seemed like the lift was taking forever to arrive to its destination. Mara began to pace. Luke had tried to make eye contact with her before she left the formal. He had tried to plead with her to stay. She had felt that much through the force. She did not care what his explanation for all this was going to be. She did not care, and was not about to stay around to find out. But she knew Skywalker would have one. She just hoped she was off Coruscant before he got a chance to tell her.

As soon as the lift opened, Mara almost sprinted to her room. It took everything in her will, not too. When she turned the corner, she saw Jimmery standing outside his door, again. Just great! She did not feel like talking to him either.

"What's the rush, Mara," he asked.

"I just have to be somewhere." Mara started to punch the number in her door. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

The door opened and Mara stepped into her apartment. "Luke hasn't been by, has he?" she couldn't help to asked. She needed to know what kind of time frame she was working with.

"Nope. Were you expecting him?"

"That's not important right now. I need to get going." Mara left Jimmery in the hall and closed the door behind her. She went around the small apartment and grabbed a few items: some of her weapons, a few changes of clothes, and a few other necessities that she did not already have on the Jade's fire. She stuffed them into a waiting bag, and was out the door.

"I'll see you later, Jimmery." Mara was out of sight before he had a chance to utter another word.

* * *

Luke ran down a Coruscant street trying as fast as he could to make it to Mara's Apartment. He reached out with the force to try to locate her, but with no luck. Her shields were up and stronger than even. He did feel unrest in the force, but right now he did not care to figure out what was causing it. He couldn't help the thought of his old Jedi Master, Yoda, rolling over in the Force cause Luke was chasing after Mara and not acknowledging the unrest. Luke didn't care. He loved her and at that moment, that was all that mattered.

As Luke approached the building, he noticed an old man standing by the entrance, waiting for him.

"Jimmery?" Luke asked when the old man's features came into view.

"You won't find her here. She already left."

"Mara?" Luke asked, confused.

"Go and find her. Docking bay 87."

"She never parks…"

"She's there. Trust me. Go. Use this speeder bike," Jimmery pointed to a bike by the curb. "It will get you there faster."

Luke glanced over at the bike that was waiting for him. He turned back to Jimmery. Luke was confused. How did this man know so much? But the force was whispering to him to trust Jimmery. Luke nodded in gratitude and went to get on the bike.

* * *

Jimmery watched as Luke rode off into the darkness. There was much unrest in the Force. He could feel it all around him. He pulled his cloak a little tighter around himself. Jimmery was never a Jedi, nor could he control the Force in any way, but sometimes he felt things so strongly that he oftentimes wondered maybe, just maybe…

Jimmery looked up. Someone else was coming. A man appeared, and Jimmery recognized Han Solo.

"Docking Bay 87. You will find the Jedi Master there."

Han opened his mouth to say something, studied Jimmery, and then turned and disappeared out of sight.

Jimmery's work was finished here. For now, at least. Yet he could not help but wonder what would happen next.

* * *

Mara huffed as she wiped sweat off her brow. She had made it to her ship in record time. Mara had decided to move her ship into a different docking bay earlier that week, just in case she needed a quick, uninterrupted escape. The dock was reserved for members of Karrde's organization who might need it, and it just happened to be free. She knew that Skywalker would figure out that the Jade's Fire was not in its usual spot, and that if he wanted to find her ship, he could, but at least she had the upper hand at the moment.

Mara started powering up her ship. Her heart was speeding up in her chest. She glanced out of the ships view points so many times, half expecting to see Skywalker there waiting for her. Her stomach fluttered and Mara took a deep, slow breath to try to push it back. Deep down she wanted Skywalker to find her, tell her it was all a big joke. What was that holiday called, Fool's Day? Too bad it wasn't Fool's Day, and this wasn't a joke. Luke and Callista were getting married and he had played her all along. That was why she had to get away fast.

With new determination, Mara activated her comm, "Jade's Fire to Flight Control. Flight Control, come in."

"This is Flight Control."

Mara took a breath, it was now or never. "Requesting clearance for the Jade's Fire, docking bay 87." Mara smiled. In a few minutes it would be all over, and she would be free.


End file.
